


sometimes, you gotta be bold

by rikli



Series: hogwarts au [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, neo endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a lot of time for Hakyeon to befriend Taekwoon, even more to fall in love with him, and when it happens it seems to be too late. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> when you look at the tags it seems to be too much but it's school and casual dating and finding yourself and most importantly neo at hogwarts! take a note of that! read the books, read this fic, enjoy the movies (as i do right now!)

 

 

"...and then his cauldron just blew off! Professor Kim was so mad!"

 

Hakyeon could clearly hear the two girls that were walking right behind him. It was hard not to listen to their conversation- and it's not like Hakyeon wasn't actually curious to know.

 

"What House was he from?" One of them asked.

 

The other, taking a noisy breath, excitedly continued, "a Ravenclaw, so, imagine! Professor Kim is the Head of Ravenclaw, and she- her face became kind of scary." She even sounded a bit frightened, and Hakyeon wondered. From the first couple of Potion classes he'd gotten, Professor Kim seemed tough but nice. "And I heard she can change into a _lizard_ -"

 

Hakyeon made a sound at that, a small "oh" escaping his mouth at the revelation. Fortunately, it would have been hard to hear from the front.

 

"Oh, really?!" The other's girl voice became even louder than before. "Is she an Animagus? Or Metamorphmagus?"

 

There was a pause, and Hakyeon rounded a corner. When the answer came it was muffled, like the girls were staying behind. "I- I don't really know..."

 

The voice cut off as Hakyeon didn't stop to continue listening in. He'd be discovered all too easily - there wasn't any statue to hide behind - and besides he'd heard enough.

 

When he rounded yet another corner, finally reaching the Grand Staircase, Hakyeon remembered he needed to get some books from the Library first if he was going to write his History of Magic essay. So, instead of going up, up to the Gryffindor tower, he ran down the stairs to go grab some extra lectures. His History of Magic copy wouldn't have been enough. Especially for him.

 

Inside the library, at one of the further placed tables, Minhyuk already seemed to be working on his essay. Hakyeon tapped at the chair next to his, and then flopped down when Minhyuk nodded for him to go ahead.

 

“History of Magic?” Hakyeon asked in a soft murmur. There were already students working hard, surrounded by the stacks of heavy books even though it was only the second week since the school year had started; the sound of quills moving over scrolls was prominent. “How is it going?”

 

Minhyuk's expression turned into a pained one. “All those dates and names are making my head spin.”

 

Hakyeon smiled sympathetically. His original plan was to settle in front of the fireplace in their common room and write there but, “I'm going to start now and we can help each other with it.”

 

Minhyuk blinked up at Hakyeon like he still couldn't believe Hakyeon wanted to be his friend, and willing to help him with his homework on top of that.

 

Hakyeon only got to know Minhyuk when they had been led to his dormitory bedroom after the Start-of-Term Feast on their first day at Hogwarts. They hadn't stumbled upon each other in the Hogwarts Express, hadn't sat across their House table after they were both sorted into Gryffindor. And somehow, Minhyuk behaved like there was an unwritten rule that those at that time were ought to be your friends. Hakyeon had spent enough years in Muggle school to know it didn't mean a thing.

 

Finally, Minhyuk smiled back, and Hakyeon, satisfied, pulled out his own supplies, scribbling the title on top of the scroll diligently.

 

Somewhere in the middle of the first page – they had been told to write two – from one question to another, the topic of their hushed conversation changed to the event Hakyeon had heard about earlier.

 

Hakyeon hummed in assent when Minhyuk asked about it. “I did hear, right before I came here.”

 

“Ravenclaw must have lost a lot of points,” Minhyuk said, moving his scroll away so he could lay his head on the desk.

 

“For sure. I wonder if anybody got injured.”

 

Minhyuk looked at Hakyeon, astounded. “This is not something that would cross my mind. You speak like a- a Hufflepuff!”

 

That made Hakyeon shove Minhyuk's arm, but before he could reply, Madam Prince rounded one of the bookshelves, throwing daggers at them. They smiled at her apologetically, and it proved enough for her to leave.

 

Hakyeon could feel himself getting sulky, and wondered if he could finish his essay later. When he didn’t hear the clicking of Madam Prince's heels anymore, he muttered under his nose, only for Minhyuk to hear, “I have much more qualities than this of bravery, you know.”

 

It gave Minhyuk a start; he stopped scribbling, staring up at Hakyeon with a look of wonderment. Then, he crooked a smile. “Of course you have,” he said. It wasn't in a mocking tone, at all.

 

After that, it was easier to dismiss the thought of abandoning his homework, and Hakyeon, with his heart somewhat lighter, got back to work.

 

 

 

 

Later, a week or so, Hakyeon finally made himself to know the name of the boy who had blown his cauldron off. It was Jung Taekwoon, and Hakyeon had only learned it because the boy gotten himself into trouble again.

 

Looking over the Great Hall, Hakyeon saw him sitting at the Slytherin table. His expression was sullen, similar to the one of Kim Sunggyu that was sitting next to him, the same Kim Sunggyu he’d been caught with strolling through the corridors at night.

 

It was something almost every other student during his seven years at Hogwarts would do. Just the first years had always been the ones to be caught the most- they were yet to learn about all the hiding spots and secret passageways.

 

For how much exciting an escapade like that might be, Hakyeon was too scared to venture into the castle at night, especially alone.

 

Taekwoon said something to Sunggyu that made the latter laugh, and Hakyeon turned back to his plate quickly. It would have been embarrassing to get caught staring.

 

How stupid of Hakyeon to never notice Jung Taekwoon before. They did share some classes, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. But now, as both Houses' first years made their way to the greenhouses of their Herbology class, Hakyeon did remember the quiet boy with sharp eyes. A boy that even if knew the answer to a question would stutter his reply in a voice softer than his looks.

 

Too bad Hakyeon had already paired up for the class. There was something intriguing about Taekwoon, and Hakyeon’s thoughts would wander to him spontaneously through the day. Just like they do now, with Hakyeon's eyes following the careful movements of Taekwoon's slender fingers. It almost cost Gryffindor a point as Hakyeon loosened his grip on the Bouncing Bulb he'd been handling and it almost smacked Minhyuk in the face.

 

What was about Taekwoon that threw Hakyeon out of his element this much?

 

 

 

 

Hakyeon didn't learn about that during the next weeks, all through winter break, and only when the snow started to melt, an occasion to properly meet Taekwoon came.

 

It wasn't the first time for Hakyeon to go for walks further into the school grounds. He’d never stepped into Forbidden Forest, of course, as there was enough places to wander around as it was.

 

The Care of Magical Creatures classes wouldn't be available for Hakyeon for another year, but he already knew if he was to pick two or more electives, this was going to be one of them. He liked to follow some of the creatures, and then try finding them in one of the library books. He even caught a glimpse of merpeople scaled tails in the Great Lake waters.

 

It was hard to be Muggle-born, and it only fueled Hakyeon's need to know more, to learn on his own so nobody would laugh at him.

 

Hakyeon, as much as he liked people and wanted their acceptance, found a comfort in being alone, at times. That's why he was so surprised when on a sunny but still cold Saturday morning in March he saw Taekwoon, running along the trees. He stopped in front of Hakyeon when he came close enough.

 

“Taekwoon?” There wasn't a point in pretending Hakyeon didn't know his name. “What happened?"

 

Taekwoon raised a hand from where it was braced against his thigh as he was trying to catch his breath. “Have you seen Le-“ He coughed, groaned and then straightened up. “Have you seen any cats around here?”

 

Hakyeon shook his head. “No, but what cat are you look-“

 

He couldn't finish his question, too stunned by Taekwoon slumping down, until he was crouching on the wet grass with his face hidden in his arms.

 

“Where did he go…” Taekwoon mumbled into the sleeve of his robes.

 

It was beyond awkward – they really didn't know each other – but Hakyeon did the only thing he could think of. Something he would offer anyone, friend or not.

 

Cautiously, he patted Taekwoon's shoulder. “Do you want me to help you look for him?”

 

“He's probably going to come back but…” Taekwoon gathered himself up, finally looking Hakyeon in the eyes. “You…?”

 

It was funny how Hakyeon had heard some people saying Taekwoon had been wrongly sorted into Ravenclaw. He was supposed to be from a pure-blood wizard family, and with the memorable cauldron accident it seemed like a miracle he ended up in Ravenclaw. Topping it with the intense stare, Hakyeon understood where they were coming from. But he also looked incredibly beaten now, dark eyes round and lost.

 

“I'm Hakyeon, and I don't mind, really,” Hakyeon said, giving Taekwoon an encouraging smile. The wider Hakyeon's lips stretched, the more Taekwoon's eyes widened. Instead of scary, he looked rather cute.

 

“Oh,” Taekwoon breathed, “okay.” Hakyeon laughed out loud, and Taekwoon furrowed his brows, “What.”

 

“You should tell me about your cat, you know,” Hakyeon said, and Taekwoon's glare did nothing to deflate Hakyeon's grin. “So I know what I'm looking for. You can tell me about him as we walk.”

 

Taekwoon fell into Hakyeon's step without a complaint. His cat was named Leon; it was all black and still small, and Taekwoon could swear the little feline had a dual personality. Leon, he said, would barely leave the dormitory room for days, mostly sleeping, and there were times he would bite at Taekwoon's fingers and run all around the castle for hours. But Leon also had never disappeared for more than a day, and the last time Taekwoon had seen him was before yesterday classes.

 

So another thing people would say about Taekwoon wasn't true- he did talk a lot, occasion given. Or maybe he felt more comfortable without a class full of other students.

 

It took them an hour, maybe less, before Taekwoon started to complain about being hungry, without Leon in sight.

 

“It's not the time for lunch yet,” Hakyeon said. Taekwoon's expression was all but grumpy. Hakyeon stifled a laugh.

 

“Let’s go to the kitchens,” Taekwoon announced, turning to the castle immediately.

 

“Wait!” Hakyeon shouted. “We can't do that, can we?”

 

Taekwoon didn't look back. If anything, his strolls to the castle increased in speed. “It's not prohibited,” he said when they were at the Gates, shrugging.

 

Hakyeon was torn. “But do you even know where it is?”

 

There it was- a smile Hakyeon had seen before, small and wicked. This kind of smile he used to share with Sunggyu.

 

“Why wouldn't I?” He asked, and without waiting for Hakyeon's response, went inside.

 

Hakyeon was too curious – there was so much to learn about the castle, still – not to go after him, even if it meant trouble. But from what Hakyeon remembered, there wasn't a rule about the kitchens. He’d never been hungry between the meals before to consider it.

 

Everybody could benefit from being friends with a Slytherin, despite the common belief.

 

They went into the corridor that led to Hufflepuff Basement – this much Hakyeon knew – but they turned the different path. Taekwoon stopped Hakyeon in front of a big painting of a fruit bowl. He touched it, in a manner that could have only been described as tickling, and where the pear had been- a green handle appeared.

 

If the Great Feast on his first day at Hogwarts had made the biggest impression on Hakyeon to date, what he saw just then could boldly beat it. All the tables in the Great Hall was always full of food, even more on a special occasions (Hakyeon dreamed about pumpkin fudge to this day), but now- now, before his eyes unraveled a sight that could make a perfectly full person hungry. And also there, inside the room at least as big as the Great Hall, between hundreds of tiny elves, they saw Leon.

 

The cat was indeed not that big, midnight black and slim. He opened his eyes from his spot on one of the enormous stoves, squinted his green eyes at Taekwoon, and promptly went back to sleep.

 

Taekwoon was caught between angry fuming and smiling crookedly in relief.

 

“This cat, really…” he mumbled. There wasn't any attempt at fetching the pet from Taekwoon's side. “I have no idea why he doesn't like the dormitory fireplace.” One of the elves looked at them reproachfully. “Hakyeon,” he turned to Hakyeon who was busy looking into cauldrons and pots. “Take whatever you want and go.”

 

It gave Hakyeon a start. He didn't exactly want to eat anything – maybe a couple of those sugar cookies you could sometimes find by the fireplace in the Common Room – except spending more time with Taekwoon. He didn't know anything about him, still.

 

“Are you going to stay here? Listen, Taekwoon, I think the elves-“ one of the said creatures glared at Hakyeon as he stumbled over his shoe. “They don't like us being here.”

 

“Just don't disturb them,” Taekwoon replied, lowering his voice that was barely audible in the bustle. “Take the cookies and go.”

 

Hakyeon almost asked then how he knew about the cookies, but he bit his tongue. That's probably the main reason a student would come here. Except Hakyeon had gone only because of Taekwoon. It was messed up, but maybe Taekwoon wanted to catch Leon without any more spectators than necessary. Or maybe elves would scold him, and that's what he really tried to avoid Hakyeon being a part of. 

 

“See you,” was all Hakyeon's able to mumble as he grabbed two cookies from the store tray, and slipped out of the kitchens.

 

At least now they knew their names.

 

 

 

 

How fast Hakyeon’s focus from the mysterious Ravenclaw named Taekwoon faltered could be measured by the amount of homework that started piling up after Easter. Hakyeon had his essays to write, and his friends to hang out with, and all the contact Hakyeon had with his might-have-been friend was narrowed to saying hi in the corridors. In all the classes Gryffindor shared with Ravenclaw the seats were already divided, and, to Hakyeon's dismay, he and Taekwoon sit the furthest apart.

 

Maybe next year.

 

But next year meant two months of summer break spent at home where Hakyeon was too busy playing with his Muggle friends (keeping his magic a secret had been the biggest challenge), and replying to letters Minhyuk was sending him with his new owl.

 

At the beginning of September Hakyeon was too happy being reunited with his friends and all the advantages of Hogwarts to care about getting to know somebody that was barely in his thoughts now. And when he got to remembering what he had promised himself all those months ago- it was too late.

 

Once again, Hakyeon was sitting further apart from Taekwoon in all classes they shared.

 

Minhyuk wanted to try getting on the Quidditch team, even though the second years biggest chance was to be a spare.

 

“Still better than nothing,” Minhyuk stated when they were back in their dormitory right after the day of the tryouts had been announced. “There are two seventh years on the team now, and it means two free spots next year.”

 

Hakyeon hummed in acknowledgment. He didn't have any aspiration to join the team, but he definitely liked to watch. And having a friend on the team would be even more exciting.

 

“I need to see it, then,” he said to Minhyuk, and he was rewarded with a snort. For all Hakyeon knew, Minhyuk was being happy about it.

 

And that's exactly where Hakyeon saw Taekwoon again. It was from afar but somehow Hakyeon knew it was him, no matter how small of a spots all the figures were in the air.

 

From how much Hakyeon gathered about Quidditch attending matches as a first year, it looked nothing more but a messy practice. The sun was setting, so it was hard to see much, both for the players and for the handful of students that just like Hakyeon came to cheer on their friends.

 

At the end of it, neither Minhyuk, nor Taekwoon were picked to fill in the vacant spots in their houses teams. Though Minhyuk was being invited to join the Gryffindor practices- they were going to need a new Seeker next year for sure. And it wasn't like many second years got onto the teams- so far it was only Minho.

 

Hakyeon made his way down to the pitch.

 

“You’re really good!” He said excitedly. “Both of you.”

 

Taekwoon glanced at Minhyuk but turned away the moment he saw Minhyuk staring at him intently. He shrugged then, and proceeded to the locker room after Sojin, Ravenclaw team captain, talking to her in a hushed voice. Quidditch might have been more important to him than Hakyeon would have thought.

 

Distracted by Minhyuk asking him if he'd mind helping him with homework in case of practices, Hakyeon was forced to push Taekwoon away from his mind. He focused on Minhyuk's musings, agreeing on providing any help his friend needed, and laughing when Minhyuk made a particularly nasty joke about the other candidates. Dongwoo had almost fallen off his broom, even Hakyeon had seen it.

 

They never spoke of Taekwoon; Hakyeon didn't want to start the topic – there was nothing to talk about, really – and Minhyuk never asked. It continued just as it’d been before, with classes, homework and now Minhyuk’s practices.

 

If anything unusual happened it was more Gryffindors sitting at the Slytherin table than Hakyeon had ever remembered. Really, everyone just wandered between the four tables in Great Hall as they pleased.

 

Except Hakyeon. It seemed like all of his friends gathered by his side, without him needing to go anywhere.

 

Hongbin, his childhood friend that had joined Hogwarts this year, poked him in the ribs as he'd been spacing out looking at Bora laughing with Sunggyu at the Slytherin table.

 

“You never join us,” Hongbin said. It wasn't an accusation- he seemed amused. “Do you like somebody from my House? Are you too embarrassed?”

 

Hakyeon pushed Hongbin off himself. “I regret befriending you in that full of cat poop sandbox.”

 

Hongbin cackled but fortunately shut up. Hakyeon was only one year older than Hongbin and the thought of liking someone that way had never crossed his mind. He was twelve, for crying out loud. The things he was interested in were magic, collecting Chocolate Frogs cards, and finally beating Minhyuk in Wizard Chess. And he was sure Hongbin had been only trying to make fun of him, as he always did.

 

Only when they were leaving for the morning Charms class Hakyeon dared to stole another glance at the Slytherin table. If anything, Hakyeon another interest lied in being friends with more people, and it might have or might have not been about Taekwoon specifically.

 

If he only knew how to achieve it without making a fool of himself.

 

 

 

 

The chance only came when they started third year, and Hogsmeade visits finally became reality. Hakyeon’s mother had been easy to convince. “It's like a school trip, isn’t it?” She had asked when Hakyeon had handed her the permission paper during summer.

 

Well, there weren't teachers to look after them per se, but since Hakyeon had been coming back home in one piece for two consecutive years now, she hadn't had any objections.

 

Good thing she had no idea in how many ways it could go wrong. Especially since Hogwarts gained two new students that were no match to the previous ones that had been bringing trouble from their first days there.

 

For Hakyeon's year it had been Taekwoon and Sunggyu. Taekwoon would press later on that it had been mostly accidents but there's no lie in the statement they were the students that had been in detention a lot.

 

Then had come even more accidental couple- Taemin and Jongin. It’d started the gossip that whoever teamed up with a Slytherin would end up in trouble. Jongin might have become friends with Taemin right away but Hakyeon had no idea how Taemin was supposed to be the evil one between those two. Or any of them, for that matter.

 

Now, Hakyeon came to conclusion there must be some kind of a curse put upon the school. Sanghyuk and Sungjae, both Slytherins this time around (“No wonder!” Eunkwang would exclaim), had been causing trouble exactly since their first day at Hogwarts, and it was far from accidental. And what was even more jarring, both of them have been gaining one Excellent after another.

 

Once, Hakyeon had tried to stop Sanghyuk from throwing a Dungbomb down the Grand Staircase, and it wasn't long before he'd fallen victim to one of the pair's pranks.

 

It happened during the first weekend students were permitted to go to Hogsmeade.

 

Minhyuk had been raving about all the Butterbeer he was going to drink there, and the excitement was getting to Hakyeon, too. They made plans to go there with Changsub and Eunkwang, and luckily they met Jinki on his way there- not that they could get lost as a crowd of people was heading there; the first weekend at Hogsmeade had always attracted the biggest number of students.

 

It was the first week of October, the weather cold but still away from winter season, and it hadn't rained in a past couple of days. Yet, Hakyeon kept slipping on the rather dry path to the village. As long as he could support himself by clinging to Minhyuk, and then with Eunkwang grabbing his other arm, it was alright. It stopped being an easy task to stand his ground when they entered Three Broomsticks.

 

Hakyeon insisted on getting them beers – he owed Minhyuk one anyway – and that was exactly when it all went sideways. Along with Hakyeon, that is.

 

He was taking the first two mugs to their table when the slipping repeated itself- for whichever time it happened, as Hakyeon had lost count. The mugs went flying to the ground, the foamy content of them spraying all over whoever had been standing around. The chair Hakyeon tried to grab for support also tumbled to the ground, hitting the person standing just by it.

 

“Ouch,” somebody breathed in a soft voice. Hakyeon knew this voice.

 

“Taekwoon,” he said, turning around on the wet floor. “I'm so sorry, I don't know what's going on.” Supporting himself with the table, Hakyeon finally stood up. “It's been happening to me since morning! I think-“

 

But he couldn't finish saying what had been on his mind because, just like that, standing still- he slipped again. This time Hakyeon didn't end up on the wet floor as Taekwoon immediately caught him.

 

“You must have been jinxed.” From around Taekwoon, it was Sunggyu who finished exactly what Hakyeon had been thinking just now. He didn't sound sympathetic. “I saw Lee Hongbin tripping over air too many times this week. Could it be you had a chance of pissing Han Sanghyuk off?”

 

Hakyeon sighed out loud. Of course he had such chance, and he remembered Hongbin mentioning the weird case of tripping over nothing.

 

There wasn't time to voice it out loud. Minhyuk caught up to them, and he uselessly tried to use a cleaning spell on Hakyeon's robes.

 

Taekwoon's hands were clasped on Hakyeon's arms, still, and vice versa.

 

“How do I undo this?” Hakyeon asked, trying to make Minhyuk stop with his eyes. “It's becoming too dangerous, as we can see.”

 

“Didn't one of the prefects help Hongbin?” Minhyuk asked. He’d been kind of tugging at Hakyeon's robes for the past minute but Hakyeon ignored him.

 

Where Minhyuk had been trying to be subtle, Sunggyu just pulled Taekwoon away from Hakyeon. “Good luck, then!” He said, dragging Taekwoon to one of the further tables.

 

Taekwoon glanced over his shoulder, raising his hand in a silent “goodbye”.

 

When they looked over to their friends, Eunkwang had been standing up, looking concerned. Hakyeon gripped the table they were standing by tighter now that Taekwoon was  gone. He was so tired of falling on his ass, and even more of always wasting the chance to talk to Taekwoon more.

 

“C'mon,” Minhyuk said, his arm going around Hakyeon's middle. He was a good friend. “Inguk should know what to do.”

 

“Yeah,” Hakyeon mumbled. “Let's go.”

 

It was a stroke of luck they were able to find Seo Inguk just after a couple of more slips on their way to the castle. He was heading to Hogsmeade just now, and he didn't laugh much before waving his wand to cast the spell. Finally, Hakyeon was free. Too bad he didn't feel like going back to Three Broomsticks at all.

 

 

 

 

There was another stroke of luck the following week.

 

Hakyeon, along with Taekwoon and a couple of more familiar faces, had chosen Care of Magical Creatures as one of their faculty subjects this year. No particular occasion to talk with his desired friend had occurred so far, but this time Hakyeon got his chance.

 

After all the theoretical classes, it was time to work with actual magical creatures. Hakyeon was delighted, as he'd never seen more than his friends' pets, and the house elves in the kitchen.

 

“Pair up, except not within same House!” The voice of their young teacher echoed through the small crowd of the class.

 

Hakyeon jumped to Taekwoon on an instant, ignoring Minhyuk's groans.

 

“You don't mind, do you?” He asked Taekwoon with a beaming smile. Nobody was lining to get paired up with anyone, really, including Taekwoon, but even if somebody was, Hakyeon wouldn't let them have it.

 

Taekwoon actually smiled back at him. It didn't reach his eyes, but it shaped them into a squinted crescents, rounded his cheeks, and Hakyeon grabbed his hand in the rush of excitement.

 

“I can't wait to see– flobberworms, right? I can't wait to see them.”

 

Taekwoon snorted. “They're ugly.”

 

Hakyeon wanted to retort him with “you're ugly”, but the truth was- Taekwoon wasn't, in Hakyeon eyes, ugly at all, so he just made a face.

 

It soon turned out Taekwoon hadn't been joking. The creatures must have been the ugliest things Hakyeon had ever seen, but Taekwoon was all but gentle with them. He even smiled, just like he smiled at first year Slytherins when they talked him down at meals in Great Hall. Not that he was looking that often to be sure, of course.

 

“The scary Ravenclaw, Jung Taekwoon,” Hakyeon said in a tone imitating that of a referee, “revealed to have the gentlest of hearts.” He handed Taekwoon another flobberworm to feed it lettuce. They were supposed to collect mucus from them on the next lesson. “Even though they’re so ugly!”

 

Taekwoon mumbled something and swatted at Hakyeon blindly, too focused on trying not to get the slobber all over his robes. He put the flobberworm back into the box, and only then looked up at Hakyeon.

 

“Did you take the notes?”

 

Startled, Hakyeon glanced at their scroll. There were lots of notes, but half of the sentences were cut in the middle where Hakyeon got distracted by Taekwoon.

 

Giving a sheepish smile, Hakyeon promised to complete and copy them for Taekwoon. It was him who mostly took care of the creature, in the end.

 

One meeting to hand the notes over turned into another to talk about the essay that turned into meeting in the library to study whenever Minhyuk was busy with Quidditch. Sometimes Sunggyu was there, but more often than not it was only the two of them.

 

The next weekend in Hogsmeade was also the two of them and them alone.

 

“I hope you didn't piss Sanghyuk off again,” Taekwoon said, smiling wryly.

 

Hakyeon pushed Taekwoon but not hard enough to send him into the puddle of mood by the path. “He's been turning my truce offers all this time! I’m really trying to be nice here, you know.”

 

Taekwoon's smile turned into a more genuine one. “Maybe you're trying too hard.”

 

“Hey!” Hakyeon bridled up. “I am certainly not!”

 

“Send him some chocolate frogs,” Taekwoon suggested. “And just leave him be.”

 

“If he only stopped using dungbombs all the time…”

 

The only answer Taekwoon gave was a stuttered sigh.

 

But Hakyeon did send the sweets, just a couple of them, with a note “Sorry, I won't bother you again. Be good!” It resulted with Sanghyuk giving him an actual smile during breakfast the next day. Even if the said smile had been a cheeky one Hakyeon called it success and thanked Taekwoon with another batch of sweets.

 

 

 

 

It went forward from there. Hakyeon had never stopped being Minhyuk's best friend- it was more about gaining another one. Where Minhyuk was similar to Hakyeon, Taekwoon was a polar opposite. Or it just seemed like that. Nonetheless, it gave Hakyeon a great balance, and another study partner.

 

Hakyeon would remember his fourth year in Hogwarts in all bright colors. Confusion, and his Taekwoon problem only started along with the beginning of their fifth year.

 

“I saw them _kissing_ right behind that old armor on the fourth floor,” Jaehwan informed Hakyeon on a gloomy November morning as Hakyeon sat at the Ravenclaw table. Taekwoon hadn't come down yet. “He was- holding her wrist and all.”

 

Taekwoon had said him about Minah, how he’d been set on asking her out. Somehow, Hakyeon had never expected it to entail kissing. And it felt weird, the bait of toast getting stuck in his throat. He took a big gulp of his orange juice to swallow it down.

 

“And all?” He asked Jaehwan, trying to sound like he was making fun of Taekwoon.

 

“Just- I looked away, okay! It was gross.”

 

At that Hakyeon laughed, the tension slowly seeping away. Just then, Taekwoon stumbled to his seat next to Hakyeon and started to down the food in front of him without a word.

 

Exchanging knowing smiles with Jaehwan, Hakyeon changed the topic. Jaehwan jumped right on it, asking about one of the charms from Hakyeon's previous year he was learning now. There would be time to tease his friend later, Hakyeon concluded as he started to give a detailed answer.

 

Just as expected, Taekwoon turned red when Hakyeon asked later that day but, true to what Jaehwan had witnessed, told Hakyeon about the kiss, and the date he was supposed to go on with Minah during the weekend. They hadn't made any plans, but Hakyeon almost wished they had, so he would know what Taekwoon would have said. What excuse he would have used. It wasn't the worst part, though. Later on, Hakyeon began to understand what this sinking feeling in his stomach was. He also knew it was something he had never felt before, not towards any of his friends.

 

Jealousy was new to Hakyeon, and it was as ugly feeling as people described it.

 

 

 

 

“You're jealous he’ll spend more time with her than with you,” Hongbin explained to Hakyeon a week later when he finally decided to share his feelings that wouldn't go away no matter what. “That's what people say, anyway.”

 

Hakyeon thought about it, not quite agreeing yet. They both had always had different friends, and Hakyeon couldn't remember ever feeling like that, nor had Taekwoon given any signs he did.

 

But maybe it was different when it came to dating.

 

“You still study together, right? Does he fob you off?”

 

Hongbin's question made Hakyeon furrow his brows. “No, he doesn't. He just tells me- he speaks about her now. And we are going to Hogsmeade this weekend.” Hakyeon shrugged, giving Hongbin a crooked smile. “Just this time he's taking Minah with him.”

 

“Stop worrying, then,” Hongbin patted Hakyeon's arm, “and have fun. O.W.L.s are this year, remember?”

 

“Like I could forget!” Hakyeon huffed. The amount of homework increased every passing day, even though Hakyeon had been all but diligent with it, never leaving anything for later. He hoped going to Hogsmeade wouldn't put him behind with work.

 

“See? Just go and relax!”

 

Easier said than done.

 

On the Saturday morning, Hakyeon felt a knot in his stomach. What was ridiculous because he liked Minah, and he’d always been excited about his and Taekwoon's outings. Why did it seem to only add to Hakyeon's anxiousness?

 

“Transfiguration this week was hell!” Minah groaned as fast as they met downstairs. “Did you manage to turn pigeon into an owl, Hakyeon?”

 

“Almost,” he answered, abashed. “My wings stayed as small as the ones of the pigeon’s.”

 

“Are you kidding me?!” She shouted, grabbing Taekwoon's arm. Hakyeon rolled his shoulders, trying to relax a bit more. “All I was able to do was to turn my pigeon's eyes into as big as the owl's, and its beak curved so much the pigeon couldn't open it!”

 

Taekwoon snorted, and the sight of his mouth curving into a smile helped Hakyeon ease a laugh of his own.

 

“You'll get it in no time,” he assured her. “We can study together some time if you want. The three of us.”

 

“Oh!” She gasped. “That would be cool, thanks.” She glanced at Taekwoon. “He told me you're good.”

 

 _Oh_ , Hakyeon thought of his own.

 

“Only because I'm not as lazy as him,” he teased. Taekwoon smacked him on the head, but instead of stinging it only ruffled Hakyeon's bangs.

 

Minah laughed, loud and cheerful, and Hakyeon let out a sigh of relief. It was easier than he thought. Minah was easy to be around, her chatter making Hakyeon chuckle on and on. If he ignored how she slipped her hand into Taekwoon's without a second thought, he was having a very fun afternoon.

 

Hakyeon was expecting Minah to join them at the library the next time they met there to study, but instead of Minah it was Yuji. Just like Taekwoon she was a Ravenclaw, tall and slender.

 

Hakyeon was confused, to say the least.

 

They went over their Potions essays, looking for any mistakes or lacks. Turned out Yuji was incredibly observant, catching some details even Hakyeon had missed.

 

“You're far better than Taekwoon,” Hakyeon said, awed. “How he ended in Ravenclaw stays a mystery to me."

 

Yuji muffled her laugh with her hand. “He just needs some prodding, is all.”

 

Hakyeon hummed. He rolled his scroll closed. “You should join us next time, too. For the prodding.”

 

Yuji winked at him. Taekwoon glowered.

 

When Hakyeon was leaving them to go meet Minhyuk, he took the last glance, and something stirred inside of him when he saw them holding hands under the table.

 

 

 

 

When they were eating their supper later that evening, Hakyeon found out Taekwoon had parted his ways with Minah right after the Hogsmeade visit.

 

“We’re better friends,” Taekwoon said between bites when Hakyeon inquired him about it.

 

“And Yuji?”

 

Hakyeon tried not to sound accusatory. He didn't think Taekwoon shouldn't date whoever he wanted, and how often, but there was something grating about it. Maybe because Taekwoon had never been interested in dating, and they seemed never talk about girls. Maybe there were still parts of Taekwoon that Hakyeon hadn't got to know.

 

“She asked me out the other day.” Finally, Taekwoon was embarrassed. That was Taekwoon Hakyeon was familiar with- tiny smile and pink cheeks. “She's pretty and funny, so- yeah.” He shrugged, stuffing his mouth with a piece of cake so he wouldn't need to continue.

 

Hakyeon nodded, looking at his own plate. He didn't have an appetite for a cake, or anything for that matter. He wondered if it had to do with what Taekwoon had said.

 

“She’s very smart,” Hakyeon said, taking a sip of his tea. It tasted very bland. “Good match for you.”

 

Sunggyu, sitting by Taekwoon's left, stopped the hand flaying at Hakyeon between his laughs. Taekwoon was as hot tempered as ever, and Hakyeon thought scathingly how any girl was going to keep up with him.

 

In the end, he laughed it off, petting Taekwoon's head as he always would, and Taekwoon let him. Next to Sunggyu, Bora lifted her brows at him.

 

Whatever that was supposed to mean.

 

 

 

 

 

Taekwoon's affair – as Sunggyu would call it – lasted longer than the one with Minah but it was still not even a month when they broke up.

 

“The guy she's liked since forever asked her out for the winter ball,” Taekwoon said when Hakyeon asked why Yuji hadn't joined them as usual for their study session.

 

From the sideways, Jaehwan giggled. “Jung Taekwoon, used by a girl!”

 

“Who would have thought,” Sanghyuk pipped in. He’d started to sit with them from time to time, but why- Hakyeon had no idea. He guessed on taking pleasure in bothering older students, especially prefects; Hakyeon unconsciously touched his badge. “And we all thought you were supposed to be a smart one.”

 

Sungjae, sitting by the other side of Taekwoon, clucked his tongue. “It's not this type of smart, Sanghyukkie.” His smile turned into a fiendish one. “It would be the one of a Slytherin type.”

 

“Must be the reason why Taekwoon wasn't sorted into our House, then,” Sanghyuk said in wonder.

 

Everybody laughed, and Taekwoon- he just continued to eat, angrily now, and the only reply he gave was trying to steal from their plates.

 

“Was it really about making this guy jealous?” Hakyeon asked, just in time for Taekwoon to answer as he swallowed.

 

The shake of Taekwoon's head came immediately. “Not really,” he said, shrugging his shoulders next. “She was trying to put it behind her, actually.” Taekwoon made sure to smile at him, and Hakyeon had no idea what to make of it. “Didn't get to it, though.”

 

“Plenty of exquisite witches to choose from, still,” Sunggyu said in wonderment.

 

It was hard to say who laughed and who groaned at that.

 

 

 

It was Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff game, first one after the winter break. Hakyeon was battling himself if he should go watch it or study more but in the end most of his friends were going. He didn't like to sit in the library alone, and it wasn't that he hadn't been working the whole week and didn't need a break, too.

 

Besides, Taekwoon was playing.

 

There was snow all around Hogwarts, but barely. Most of the paths were a mix of snow and ground, creating a muddy mix that squelched under students' shoes. Hakyeon looked down at his own feet, and groaned. At best, he wished his shoes wouldn't soak through.

 

Minhyuk had already sat at the Gryffindor sector, ready to take notes on other teams; he had never missed any game.

 

“Over here!” He waved Hakyeon over.

 

Small snowflakes started to fall down the sky, faint but heavy.

 

Hakyeon, putting the hood of his robes over his head, regretted he hadn't taken an umbrella with him. “This is going to be a tough one.”

 

Looking over the field, Hakyeon could spot the tall figure of his friend right away. Taekwoon was holding his broomstick, listening to his captain intently. Hakyeon snatched Minhyuk's binoculars to take a better look.

 

There was a deep frown on Taekwoon's face. By his side, Hyunsik looked far more relaxed, swinging his bat from side to side. Qian, their captain, clasped her hands over Taekwoon's and Myungsoo's shoulders. Where Myungsoo beamed at her, putting his leg over his broomstick, Taekwoon's gaze only sharpened. Hakyeon wondered what it was about.

 

Minhyuk whined for his binoculars the moment the whistle blew, and, reluctantly, Hakyeon handed them over.

 

The game was slow but vicious. There were fouls, missed shots, with no sign of the Snitch. At some point, an hour or so into a game, even Chorong started to shout- at her team or the opponents, Hakyeon had no idea.

 

Snow, if it could be called that, had stopped, but when a break was whistled everyone was drenched.

 

While Minhyuk was busy talking to Minho – probably planning a tactic for their next game – Hakyeon slipped away, down to the lockers.

 

Taekwoon was fuming when he got there.

 

“Get yourself a pair of glasses,” he said to Qian. Apart from being their captain, and their Seeker, she could do near-like acrobatics with her broom in the air, so the comment had been uncalled for.

 

Qian shoved Taekwoon away, telling him to shut up and stop missing the rings. If anywhere, the fault had lain with all seven of them. Taekwoon had enough sense to look abashed, slumping on a bench and apologizing quickly. With how hot tempered he was, he knew he shouldn't be led by it.

 

“Hey,” Hakyeon started, sitting next to him. “What happened?”

 

He asked gently, and Taekwoon still got back to being angry.

 

“You saw! The weather is terrible, we are playing _terribly_ -“

 

“Not that,” Hakyeon countered, cutting the gentle act. He could play angry, too. “You’ve been mad even before the game started, haven't you? But why?”

 

“I-“ Taekwoon huffed, thumping his head on the wall. “I got rejected, okay?”

 

Now that Hakyeon looked at him, he could see it. Taekwoon's ears were red, and he wouldn't look at Hakyeon; he was embarrassed.

 

But rejected? By who? Taekwoon had never mentioned anybody new. When would Taekwoon stop hiding things from him?

 

“He asked Sojin out.” It was Myungsoo, who was checking his gear on the opposite bench. He was wearing an expression of disbelief on his face. “I don't know how it happened he didn't know she's already dating.”

 

Taekwoon, used to people talking about him in third person in his company, didn't comment on that.

 

There was a whistle, and the teams made their way back into the field. Somehow, both teams were able to make the resumed game even more vicious.

 

Previous snow had been gone but the rain came instead. It was becoming hard to see, for both players and spectators, and Hakyeon noticed Quaffles slipping through Chasers' gloved hands even without Minhyuk's binoculars. And the situation with Beaters wasn't much better. Instead of throwing their opponents from their broomsticks, it was bats that threatened to fall down to the field any second.

 

There was a nagging feeling at the back of Hakyeon’s head, that an accident was ought to happen. It didn't go away even when Kibum got his hand smashed by one of the Bludgers. They could switch one of the Chasers for a Beater since Ravenclaw didn't have anyone to fill in the space – not with an inexperienced second year, not in this weather -  but Hyunsik refused.

 

“Everybody wants this game to be over,” Yoongi, the usual commentator said. After a couple of highly biased tries with different students, they made Yoongi do it- he was surprisingly argumentative when he wasn't caught taking naps in various places. “Me, you, even the players. But it's no wonder, in this kind of weather. Even Jung Taekwoon – he misses the loops again, it's- I lost count, probably eighth or ninth time now – anyway, he must be thinking about the blazing fire of the fireplace in the Ravenclaw- what the hell?”

 

One of the teachers started scolding Yoongi for his language which happened every other game, but it was cut short. Hakyeon, his eyes never leaving Taekwoon, knew why.

 

There was a sequence of events: Hyunsik sending the Bludger through the field with bewildering speed, Wonsik almost – again – falling off his broom in the sake of dodging the hurtling ball, and said ball finally catching its aim- Taekwoon's leg, just as he was flinging the Quaffle at Hufflepuff posts.

 

There was a long drawn gasp going through the stands. Before anyone could stop him, Hakyeon hurried away, down to the field once more, just where he saw Taekwoon clumsily spiraling down to.

 

He was shouting at everyone when Hakyeon got there.

 

“Kim Wonsik, I'm going to- NO!” He screamed when Qian tried to check the damage of his leg.

 

Mrs. Lee, their Charms teacher, clucked at that. “Hospital Wing,” she declared, waving her wand. Taekwoon, having been slowly lifted from the ground, wouldn't stop shouting.

 

On the side, Myungsoo stood with a miserable expression. He looked concerned. “Could you also cast a silencing spell on him, please,” he said, and it wasn't concern on his face- it was guilt.

 

Hakyeon, for how worried he was, must have tried not to laugh at that. Mrs. Lee's mouth quirked up, and she waved her want again, cutting the groans and moans of pain and anger off.

 

Without another Ravenclaw player, the game was put to an end.

 

“Without catching the Snitch, the win goes to Hufflepuff, 70-60.” Hakyeon heard Yoongi’s exhausted voice. “Ravenclaw stays ahead in the overall ranking, though. Let's meet at the next game! Change your socks, and keep warm.”

 

 

 

 

Taekwoon's leg was all but crashed, so he ended up spending the whole weekend on the hospital bed to let the bones heal and regrow completely. On Sunday afternoon, there was pacing Wonsik in front of the door when Hakyeon came to visit.

 

“Is he still mad?” he asked. He didn't look afraid of Taekwoon's wrath, just unsure. It hadn't been his fault to fear it, anyway.

 

“If he's mad at somebody it'd be himself,” Hakyeon said, catching Wonsik's arm and squeezing reassuringly. “C'mon.”

 

Inside, there was Eunji by Taekwoon's bed, hands folded on her chest, expression stern; there was a box of cookies laying on top of Taekwoon's covered in blankets stomach.

 

“He's permitted to leave, but he won't,” Eunji complained when she spotted Hakyeon.

 

Hakyeon almost forgotten they knew _knew_ each other from choir. He dumped the sweets he’d also brought for Taekwoon right beside the box.

 

Taekwoon didn't lower the blanket from under his eyes, hiding for Merlin knew what reason. He mumbled something none of them could decipher.

 

Peeking from under the covers were Taekwoon ears, and by the color of them – bright red like the fireworks shooting from a wand – Hakyeon knew he was just beyond embarrassed. He crouched by the bed, and pinched one of Taekwoon's flushed ears.

 

“Wonsik came to say sorry,” he said gently. “You aren't mad, are you?”

 

The only answer was a shake of Taekwoon's head. By the other side of the bed Eunji sighed.

 

For someone who most of the younger and some of the older students feared, as the tall height and sharp eyes were deemed by them fearsome, Taekwoon had actually been shy, momentary even awkward, and if not for the punches he could strike- very gentle. It was just that only his friends had knowledge of that. Hakyeon, once again, found himself glad he got to know Taekwoon.

 

By Hakyeon's side, Wonsik fidgeted nervously. Hakyeon didn't get it, Taekwoon was nothing but cute and unthreatening on his hospital bed, but he still squeezed Wonsik's arm reassuringly. “Come sit with us tomorrow,” he offered with a bright smile. “Taekwoon should be- better by then.” He almost said “back to normal” but he kind of was, already, back to being his shy self.

 

Wonsik relaxed a notch, letting out a heavy breath. “Okay,” he said, smiling back. “Yeah. See you on Monday.”

 

It left Hakyeon and Eunji alone with Taekwoon.

 

“Go,” she ushered Hakyeon, “you probably need to study. I'll make sure to drag his sorry ass back to his dorm.”

 

Hakyeon looked over at Taekwoon but he was just- staring.

 

Sighing, Hakyeon decided to let it be. He wouldn't be surprised if there was something going on between those two. It was a point where Hakyeon wasn't sure of anything anymore. Somehow, for how much Taekwoon had been dating, he also had gotten more secret about it. The Sojin thing must have been already in the past, knowing him.

 

Hakyeon's chest felt uncomfortably tight when he was leaving Hospital Wing.

 

 

 

 

Taekwoon dated Eunji the longest; never talked too much about it, but when he mentioned her, among all the mundane things, there would be that small smile Hakyeon grew to be jealous of.

 

It took time for Hakyeon to recognize the feeling. He would tell himself he was worried about Taekwoon's grades when he skipped their study sessions. He’d been upset but copied some notes for Taekwoon anyway. If it was to see his smile directed at him this time, wide and grateful, Hakyeon was ready to deny it. Telling himself it was what a friend would do, a lifelong friend – no questions asked – had served him well only for a while.

 

Two months in, catching Taekwoon making out with Eunji after curfew, got Hakyeon riled up. He'd never remembered himself being this angry, and later, after he gotten into his own bed, so incredibly upset.

 

It might have been an ass move, but as a prefect Hakyeon hadn't hesitated to take points – from Gryffindor only – away. It only gave him half the pleasure that was very short-lived, and he doubted being able to take some from Ravenclaw as well would have changed it.

 

Hakyeon couldn't  sleep for half of the night, wondering. When his mind finally settled on the image of himself in Eunji's place, with Taekwoon's hands on his waist instead of hers, the kiss all tongue, he knew.

 

He must have been in love with Taekwoon for far longer than that night made him realize.

 

At the breakfast the next morning Taekwoon wasn't even that mad, and Hakyeon wasn't sure if he didn't prefer if he would have been. For how often Taekwoon would cheat at games, he was quite understanding about school rules. Even if he bended them, too.

 

“You took points from your own House, anyway,” Taekwoon added with a crooked smile. So that might have been the reason of only a mild annoyance. “I just-“ He tried again after he finished his pie. “You wouldn't know how it is. Dating.”

 

That wasn't meant to be mean, Hakyeon knew by Taekwoon's tone – he murmured it with this secret kind of a smile – but it stung nonetheless. Because Hakyeon had never been dating but he loved Taekwoon, and somewhere deep down he knew he wasn't going to have any of those things anytime soon. Or ever.

 

Hakyeon faked the indignant gasp, pinched Taekwoon's ear- and left the table.

 

“How can you be so sure?” He made to say as he walked backwards out of the Great Hall. It was worth the confused look on Taekwoon's face.

 

(Not because it was cute, of course.)

 

 

 

 

“She smashed me on purpose!”

 

The last game of the season brought a win to Gryffindor, which ended with the Cup also being theirs. As it was a tow with Ravenclaw, they came in second. It wasn't, for Taekwoon even, the smallest satisfaction.

 

“She said it wasn't,” Eunji argued. They were in the changing room, and both teams had been listening to their quarrel. “Why are you being so stubborn?”

 

Taekwoon snorted. It was one of those times he truly looked scary. “I'm always being too stubborn for your liking, aren't I?”

 

Eunji, being made of harder material, didn't budge. She folded her arms. “Ooh, of course. You don't make yourself look the hurt one here.” Taekwoon tried to touch her, but she moved away, baring her teeth. “Get yourself a rain check, Jung Taekwoon.” And with that she stomped out of the room.

 

Bora threw her glove at Taekwoon's head. His anger was gone, though. He was standing there, with a frown, and Hakyeon almost stepped in to smooth the crease between his eyebrows with his fingers. He took Taekwoon's broom away from him, instead.

 

“You're an ass,” Bora said sternly.

 

Nobody agreed, but nobody voiced their protest either.

 

 

 

 

Taekwoon sent Eunji an owl but she never answered. They sat at their respective tables through the week, never saying a word to each other. For how childish it seemed, Hakyeon understood it wasn't easy to make up.

 

After Taekwoon's whining fit that lasted even more than usual (“It's Friday, Hakyeon… Please, I-“), Hakyeon managed to drag him out, to the library.

 

“Two weeks to O.W.L.s, Taekwoon. You, from all people, should know to put an effort.”

 

Taekwoon ignored him, taking in another page of his book. They worked in silence these days as they tried to soak all the knowledge in, like sponges trying to absorb the water.

 

Just when Taekwoon started to complain about being hungry, a shadow fell over their table. It was Eunji.

 

“We really should end it,” she said on a sigh. When Taekwoon blinked up at her, rather confused, she sighed again. “But don't ignore me, okay?” She smiled. “Sit at our table sometimes.” At Taekwoon's firm nods, her smile grew wider.

 

As she spun around, Taekwoon found his voice, at last. “I hope you find someone better.”

 

“Aww,” she said, laughing. Her ponytail danced on top of her head. “You, too. Someone more patient.” Hakyeon caught her glancing at him, but when she winked her eyes were back on Taekwoon. “Good luck with your O.W.L.s!”

 

She made it out of there before anybody scolded them for being too loud, and Hakyeon found himself smiling for far longer than Taekwoon.

 

 

 

 

Soon, every fifth year was too busy to even think about dating. June was the month of last minute revisions, and then two weeks of exams. Hakyeon, except for slight nervousness, was sure of his element. He’d been studying enough for the past five years.

 

After the last exam, the easiest one Hakyeon had to take – Muggle studies – all he wanted to do was sleep.

 

“What about the party?” Minhyuk asked as Hakyeon collapsed onto his bed.

 

“Hmpf,” Hakyeon huffed against his pillow. “You can try waking me up later, but I can't guarantee anything.”

 

“At least tell me you're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. It's almost your birthday!”

 

Hakyeon thought about the last chance to spend some time with his friends before the summer break. “Of course I am!” He said, glancing at Minhyuk.

 

He was sitting on his bed, and his eyes were trained to Hakyeon's face.

 

“What?”

 

Minhyuk shook his head, and moved to the door, breaking the eye contact. “Rest well,” he threw at last, closing the door behind him with a soft creak.

 

Just before Hakyeon fell asleep, he thought about Minhyuk acting strange lately, but the sleep took him over before he could make something of it.

 

Nobody woke him later that day, but the loud cheers from the common room shook him awake. He must have looked not very party-like with his tousled hair and squinted eyes when he joined the happy crowd downstairs. Sleep-laced, he didn't see Jimin coming his way. The short third year came crushing into Hakyeon, almost toppling them over.

 

“You wouldn't believe what happened!”

 

With a start, Hakyeon looked down at Jimin. His hair was tousled, too, for all the other reasons. In his eyes, the dancing flames of the fireplace reflected mischievously.

 

“I probably wouldn't,” Hakyeon said, messing Jimin's hair even more. “What's up?”

 

Giggling, Jimin leaned closer, tiptoeing to reach Hakyeon's ear. “Wonsik asked Taekwoon out!” He half-whispered, half-shouted, excited.

 

All of a sudden, Hakyeon felt very awake.

 

“You were right- I wouldn't have guessed, or believed,” Hakyeon said. There was bile forming in his throat, and he tried swallowing it down. “What did Taekwoon say, then?” He asked, even if he had to be honest with himself- he was afraid to hear the answer.

 

“That's the part you probably- well, you can ask Taekwoon yourself, but he said yes!”

 

So Hakyeon’s fears had come true. It was one thing for Taekwoon to change girlfriends all the time, even after Hakyeon had realized his feelings for him. But for Taekwoon to go on a date with another boy- Hakyeon was a boy, and it felt like he’d been doing everything wrong the entire time. He’d always assumed Taekwoon would reject him. There was never time to prepare even if he decided to ask him out- Taekwoon didn't take breaks long enough for Hakyeon to gather up his courage.

 

And now, it might have been too late.

 

“Wow,” Hakyeon breathed, laughing a little for good measure. “I really wouldn't expect that. Has anyone teased him yet?”

 

“From what I heard , Minah and Jaehwan took care of it. Yoongi congratulated him in front of the entire table at the dinner.” Hakyeon realized he'd missed dinner. He was, indeed, rather hungry. “There might be a bet going on, even.”

 

This time Hakyeon really did laugh. “For what, how long is he going to last?”

 

Jimin clapped his hands, shouted “bingo!” and disappeared into the crowd.

 

Hakyeon had been looking forward to the visit at Hogsmeade the next day, and now it looked like he could come across Taekwoon with, from all the people, Wonsik on their date. Wonsik was not like people Taekwoon had dated before. All the girls were strong in their own ways, and Wonsik was- soft. That was the best word to describe him. Was it something that's going to appeal to Taekwoon more?

 

Grabbing a forgotten plate of fudge, Hakyeon came back to bed, before anybody else could stop him. He wasn't in a partying mood. Always an optimist, he wished tomorrow to be better, even if he didn't fully believe it just yet.

 

 

 

 

They met only in passing. Taekwoon and Wonsik weren't holding hands, and it was quite comical in comparison to Minhyuk clinging to Hakyeon's arm.

 

Later, Taekwoon joined them in Gryffindor common room, glaring himself a way to one of the couches.

 

“I give up on dating,” he said, looking at the ceiling.

 

“Are you going to start studying seriously from now on?” Hakyeon joked. He moved Taekwoon’s legs away so he could sit on the sofa, too. “What about Wonsik, though.”

 

Taekwoon poked Hakyeon in the ribs with his toe at the studying comment, but at the mention of Wonsik, he deflated against the cushions, groaning.

 

“He's nice,” he said, not meeting anyone's eyes. “Really, but-“ he looked over to where Minhyuk was sitting on the floor, but averted his eyes the second Minhyuk looked back. “I think it wouldn't go anywhere.”

 

“Oh, Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon smiled, patting his legs, now thrown in his lap. Taekwoon squirmed, rolling over to hide his face. “Were you trying to find true love, already? It's not how it works!”

 

It just hit you in the face one day, like a Disarming Charm. But how were his feelings different from those Taekwoon had? Hakyeon couldn't be sure. Thoughts like that would take him nowhere, only making him sourer than he already was.

 

“Whatever,” Taekwoon mumbled. His face stayed hidden so that Hakyeon couldn't see his expression.

 

It was dark in the room, but he was able to make out the color of Taekwoon's ear, the one that stayed visible- it was flushed red. Were the people Taekwoon had dated able to see this side of him, too?

 

Hakyeon dismissed all those thoughts. It was not the time, nor place to have them. “You'll have the whole summer to think about it,” he finally said.

 

From the floor, Minhyuk hummed in assent. “Yeah, don’t worry. Think about the Quidditch Championships next summer!”

 

“Oh,” Taekwoon gasped, finally rolling back to face them. “Are you going?”

 

Minhyuk grinned, lying down and propping himself on his elbow. “Of course! My dad promised me to take me if my O.W.L.s are good. Which are going to be great,” he said confidently. “Hakyeon?”

 

On the other side of the sofa, Hakyeon sighed deeply. “I don't know, yet. It's not like my mom wouldn't let me, but- the magic stuff, you know? And letting me go alone…”

 

“I can talk to my parents,” Taekwoon piped in.

 

Minhyuk threw “me, too” right away. “Mine know how to use phones, so they could call.”

 

Hakyeon clutched at his heart. “You are too good, my friends, too good for me,” he smiled, “thank you. We'll figure it out. We have a whole year.”

 

They switched the topic, and soon enough Taekwoon whined for food. It was early enough to go to the kitchens, the curfew few hours away. And it was the last occasion before the school year end.

 

For how much Hakyeon was happy to see his family, he surely was going to miss Hogwarts extra hard this summer. He was going to miss Taekwoon.

 

 

 

 

On their train ride to London, they talked about their plans for the two free months of summer. During Hakyeon's story about his Muggle neighborhood, Taekwoon fell asleep, just as he always did during the long Hogwarts Express journeys. It was hard not to touch his hair, card his fingers through it until Taekwoon would let out the softest of sighs. Hakyeon should get used to not being entitled to do that.

 

“I'm really going to be bored at home,” Hakyeon admitted with a sullen expression on his face. “All my old friends moved away or just- moved on. We should meet at Diagon Alley more than once, what do you think?”

 

In the corner, Jaehwan started to hum to one of the songs from the old mp3 player Hakyeon had gave him for Christmas. He was focused on sketching something on a blank page of one of his school books, oblivious to their conversation. The melody falling past his lips was lovely, soothing, and Jaehwan’s voice complimented it beautifully.

 

“You're right,” Minhyuk said. “But I wanted to propose something else.” Hakyeon had never noticed it before but Minhyuk wasn't meeting his eyes for a while now. He looked somewhat nervous. “I'd like to go on a date, when we meet there. To meet for a date, I mean.”

 

Was Minhyuk serious? He wanted to go on a date with him? Hakyeon blinked, his mouth hanging open as he tried to think how he felt about the idea.

 

Minhyuk had been his friend since he'd come to Hogwarts, they had spent a lot of time together, and they knew everything about each other. Was it something he’d figured out like Hakyeon had done about Taekwoon, just one day realizing he had feelings for Hakyeon? The idea was familiar but also foreign, because it was about _him_.

 

Hakyeon tried to read something off Minhyuk's face, but his eyes kept darting elsewhere, and he looked thrown out of his revere, so instead Hakyeon studied him. His features had sharpened over the year slightly but some things stayed the same. His eyes were sharp but always gentle when he looked at him. His mouth looked like one of a cat when he smiled, the corners curving upward- similar to Taekwoon's.

 

To hell with Taekwoon.

 

“Sounds like fun,” Hakyeon croaked out at last. He smiled at Minhyuk's widened eyes, a wave of affection running through him. He might not love Minhyuk like that, maybe not yet, but he did love him. If anything, he deserved a chance. And so did Hakyeon. “More than usual, even. Are you going to pay?”

 

Just like that, Minhyuk relaxed, huffing out a laugh. “I guess, since I asked you out. I have some ideas but we can talk it over an owl.” Hakyeon laughed, fanning his face. He felt his face warming up, the giddiness taking him over. “Or over the phone?”

 

“Sure,” Hakyeon agreed easily. “I'll make sure to share my ideas with you.”

 

Minhyuk snorted. “Of course you will.”

 

And just like that- Hakyeon had been offered a way out of his troubles, and it made him happier than he would have expected. The thought of his first date ever, with Minhyuk of all people, made him look forward to the summer, and anticipate the sixth year even more.

 

When he looked over at Minhyuk once again, his eyes were turned to the window; there was a ghost of a smile over his mouth. He really had gotten handsome lately.

 

Hakyeon hid a smile of his own with his hand. Everything was looking good. Now, the only other thing Hakyeon needed was good O.W.L. grades. He looked down at Taekwoon. Good grades, and to get rid of the Taekwoon feelings. It might have been selfish on Hakyeon's side, but he hoped for Minhyuk to help him with it.

 

When Hakyeon reached out to touch Minhyuk's hand, it didn't feel selfish, though. Minhyuk's fingers against his felt nothing but like a new hope.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

It would be an understatement to say Taekwoon wasn't surprised seeing Minhyuk kissing Hakyeon on the cheek when they parted ways in London. Minhyuk looked oddly at ease, while Hakyeon flushed – Taekwoon was always surprised he could tell – and smiled for a long time after, as radiant as when his mother appeared in the crowd of the station.

 

Taekwoon had forgotten Hakyeon had never dated but could, and it happened just when Taekwoon decided to quit trying to seek a relationship that could or couldn't last. It felt peculiar, and the fact that Taekwoon seemed to be uncomfortable with it made him feel even weirder.

 

There was no time to talk to Hakyeon at the station, and so Taekwoon waited for an owl that evening, and when it didn't come- sent his own the next morning.

 

_I can't believe you decided to date when I stopped for good._

 

He looked at the piece of paper he'd scribbled the words on, and frowned. It didn't sound like him. Or maybe it did, if he said it in, as Hakyeon would call it, a whining voice. He crumbled the paper, and took a new blank one.

 

_Why don't you tell me about Minhyuk._

 

Better. Not too snippy. Taekwoon sent it right before breakfast.

 

During the meal, his mother surprised him.

 

“Did you invite any friends over? Made any plans to visit them?”

 

Taekwoon blinked up at her. “Not exactly.”

 

His mother sighed. “I don't know what you're going to do, then. Should I send you to grandma?”

 

“I made plans to visit Diagon Alley, mom,” Taekwoon said immediately. His grandma would want to teach him spells, use them to help around the house- she never remembered he couldn't use magic outside school.

 

“With Sunggyu?”

 

“Yes.” They had only made vague plans, but with Sunggyu living relatively close he could even visit him instead of sending an owl. They had done it all the previous summers.

 

When Taekwoon came back upstairs, there was no return message from Hakyeon. It might have been too early for the owl to be back.

 

On his bed, Leon was peacefully sleeping. He'd gained some weight during the last year, and the fur around his nose and mouth started to turn grey; he was getting old. Maybe Taekwoon should leave him at home for the next year?

 

Taekwoon grabbed a random book from his shelf and settled on the bed, curling around Leon in a way not to disturb him. There was nothing better to do while he waited for Hakyeon to get back to him, and a distraction from the unwelcome thoughts was welcome.

 

Leon turned to his back, a fuzzy stomach in display for Taekwoon to rub. And so he did, thinking – despite himself – how much he would miss him if he was to leave him here. But then, in a year, he might get his own place and take Leon with him. Maybe even get another cat.

 

The book slipped off the bed as Taekwoon fully laid down, petting his cat softly. A year was a long time to make decisions but he still wondered if it was going to be enough for him.

 

 

 

 

The answer came only after Taekwoon got back from his late night run. Without Quidditch practice, it was easy to become lazy and stiff.

 

A roll of paper sat on his old desk, the owl long gone. She never waited for the receiver, especially at night when it was hunting time.

 

The message was quite lengthy, as usual.

 

 _You always sleep through important stuff, Taekwoon!_ The message read. Taekwoon scoffed. It wasn't like Hakyeon didn't like to take naps now and then.

 

 _It's going to be our first date, actually,_ the message continued, _later this month. It's my time to shine, now!_

 

The comment didn't sting per se. It made Taekwoon scoff again, though. The topic was changed after that, Hakyeon going on about his family and plans.

 

_We should meet in a larger group._

 

Taekwoon thought about Jaehwan and Hongbin, and about others. It would be nice, loud and rowdy, but nice. He made himself a promise to send some letters soon. With the events planned, summer break would pass faster.

 

 

 

 

“Are you sulking because now he has a boyfriend, and you have,” Sunggyu broke off to let out a bark of laughter, “neither?”

 

Taekwoon shoved Sunggyu off the sidewalk, exasperated. That was not the case!

 

“Same as you,” Taekwoon retorted.

 

It wasn't enough of a quip to wash the smile off Sunggyu's face.

 

“But it's not like I couldn't if I wanted to,” Sunggyu said with a smirk. “I've already told you. And it's been you being a loser this whole time.”

 

“A loser,” Taekwoon repeated flatly.

 

“How much your longest relationship lasted?”

 

Taekwoon frowned, staring ahead. He went to Sunggyu's house today, and they were walking around the neighborhood. Taekwoon looked around like the answer was hidden somewhere between the funny looking houses, or tree branches. He knew the number, but he didn't understand why it mattered.

 

“Three months,” he answered at last. “I dated Eunji for three, almost four months.”

 

“Were you in love with her, though?”

 

Sunggyu had stopped. They stood in the middle of the sidewalk, the screams and laughter of children at the playground ahead of them loud in the July afternoon. Sunggyu had become serious, but his eyes were gentle, with brows raised in question.

 

“Why wouldn't I be? I was dating her.”

 

It sounded defensive even in Taekwoon's own ears. He liked Eunji, and he loved spending time with her. Same with Yuji, and even that one date with Minah had been nice. Hell, he had a great time with Wonsik, too.

 

Sunggyu sighed. “Really- but you gave up pretty easily, didn't you?”

 

And what was that supposed to mean? Taekwoon shook his head and resumed walking. Sunggyu didn't continue bugging him- there wasn't much more to say, anyway. And there was no point in looking back.

 

Hakyeon's date was in four days.

 

 

 

 

As Taekwoon could have always depended on Hakyeon to listen about his dates, he expected Hakyeon to send him a letter with great details of his first special meeting with Minhyuk to be even. Yet, it only came the next evening, and in less detail Taekwoon would have imagined.

 

And somehow, it all made Taekwoon feel extremely neglected. Minhyuk had been Hakyeon's friend first, and for years, so maybe everything Hakyeon wanted to share had already been shared with him. Hakyeon had never made one of them his priority – it’d never been necessary, not for Taekwoon at least – but now the order of importance had become pretty clear. And it was unsettling.

 

Why had Taekwoon become like this? He only hoped the oncoming meeting at Diagon Alley was going to clear things up, and the anxiety he felt would disappear.

 

Because at the end of the day Taekwoon was more than glad Hakyeon had made an effort with befriending him. As much as Taekwoon liked Sunggyu, he'd brought the two of them trouble more often than not, and in Hakyeon, Taekwoon had found an anchor he'd always needed. He didn't want to lose that now.

 

 

 

 

Surprisingly, Minhyuk didn't join them in the middle of their summer meetup.

 

There was, as Taekwoon expected, Hongbin and Jaehwan, already laughing obnoxiously at something, with Sanghyuk echoing them and Sungjae by his side. Taekwoon spotted Hakyeon talking with somebody animatedly. He took a better look, and stopped in his tracks. Why would Hakyeon invite Wonsik, of all people?

 

He remembered the kiss he’d shared with the boy, and could feel his face heating up. He didn't feel like that about Minah with whom he’d gone on one date – just like with Wonsik – nor about Eunji.

 

Stomping his feet harder than necessary, he joined the happy crowd. Being the last to join, he got the most annoying place at the table where the umbrella didn't reach to block the sun.

 

“Oh, seat change!” Hakyeon announced when he noticed Taekwoon squinting his eyes. “Take mine, more sun can't harm me no more.” He knew Taekwoon's skin burnt easily in the hottest months when the sun hanged high in the sky. And he knew the seat change would put him next to Wonsik, if that was his aim.

 

Turned out it wasn't that, not exactly.

 

“I met him last time I was here,” Hakyeon explained when they were at the cash register paying for all their desserts, “and he said he knew dating wouldn't work out, but he just didn't want to leave it awkward between you two. He really likes you, not dating-wise, that's why I invited him. I know you don't like to look back.”

 

Taekwoon took a calming breath. And then another shuddering one, because Hakyeon actually remembered about his regard on relationships.

 

“I swear on Merlin's- I'd need to punch you if you set me up,” Taekwoon said, joked, really. He'd never hurt Hakyeon, even though he'd be very upset about this kind of turn of events.

 

He tossed the coins – two Galleon and eight Sickles – on the counter, and the clatter of it rang in his ears as he realized with a start. He'd never hurt Hakyeon, one way or another. Not on purpose, and he'd do anything to avoid doing it accidently, too. That was something he’d never considered even around the people he’d dated.

 

Hakyeon was still talking, his lips wet from ice cream, shining in the sun. Those lips must have kissed Minhyuk, and the unpleasant feeling that set in the pit of his stomach was making him eat his own dessert without much enthusiasm. Even Sanghyuk asked – a joke that was laced with concern – if he was sick. He'd never had a problem with downing his food in a matter of seconds ever before. Taekwoon could only frown, and swallow a large bite despite it being so cold.

 

After that, it was easy to dive into a conversation with Wonsik: about Quidditch, Jaehwan's sketches, and anything that would distract him from Hakyeon and the thoughts he hadn't asked for.

 

It was hard not to slump in Hakyeon's strong arms when they hugged as they were parting ways that afternoon. His hands had always been strong, and they felt even warmer than usual on the small of his back, in the summer heat.

 

“We’re meeting for the school shopping, right?” Hakyeon asked when he released Taekwoon from his grip.

 

“Y-yes,” Taekwoon stuttered, biting his tongue not to ask about Minhyuk. “Let me know when.”

 

Giving Taekwoon one last brilliant smile, Hakyeon disappeared into the crowd in front of the Leaky Cauldron, to find his older sister; none of Hakyeon's family could accompany him to magic places.

 

At home, Taekwoon's own sisters had come to visit.

 

“Oh, our Taekwoonie, did you go on a date?”

 

“I went to meet Hakyeon, and other friends,” he replied tiredly. Somehow, Taekwoon's dating experience had become known to his family- even though he’d never shared the details with any of them. Hell, he hadn't even mentioned it before.

 

“A-ah,” his younger sister tuned knowingly. “So you were on a date with Hakyeonie.”

 

Taekwoon had forgotten about that joke of hers. Now, instead of mild annoyance, he felt a shiver of embarrassment run through him, and a blush creeping on his face.

 

His sister only giggled, and for Taekwoon’s luck left him alone.

 

All he wanted to do when he went back to his room was to send Hakyeon an angry letter that he must have stopped himself from writing by tearing the paper apart.

 

 _Why are you dating Minhyuk?_ He wanted to ask. There were things, details Taekwoon was dying to know.

 

 _Why aren't you dating me?_ His mind supplied him with, to Taekwoon's great embarrassment, and then what Sunggyu had said before came back to him.

 

“Were I in love with her?” Taekwoon tried asking himself now. “Am I in love with Hakyeon?”

 

His body came with the worst kind of reactions at Hakyeon's name now. The sinking feeling in his stomach seemed to be pulling him down, and an unknown sort of anxiety was bubbling inside of him, up to his throat; he was being pulled sideways.

 

The more he thought about it, the more embarrassed he became. In the end, he crawled into his bed before he could send some embarrassing letter to anyone. Leon was nowhere to be seen, so Taekwoon ended up falling asleep miserable and alone.

 

 

 

 

There was still a month for Taekwoon to get prepared for Hogwarts, and for the constant presence of Hakyeon which going back to school meant. Maybe it was a month Taekwoon would be able to fall out of love with him.

 

Right after he got his new books, he tried to commit himself to reading, taking some notes here and there. He might as well try to live up to the Ravenclaw expectations for once.

 

Turned out, it hadn't prepared Taekwoon at all, neither for the N.E.W.T. classes, nor for seeing Hakyeon every day. With Minhyuk by his side more often than ever, the attempts to ignore his feelings happened to be rather feeble.

 

If Taekwoon had been quiet before, now it progressed even further.

 

“Did you grow used to being alone this much?” Hakyeon asked, second week into September. There was an encouraging smile on his face- he wasn't making fun of Taekwoon, by any means.

 

“I- it's not that,” Taekwoon answered quietly. “I’m, uh, worried about classes.”

 

Hakyeon breathed a heavy sigh. “Is it Potions, again?”

 

Taekwoon was worried about the advanced classes, it was the truth, so he grabbed the opportunity to rant. And it fooled Hakyeon well enough. He just wasn't sure for how much longer the act would hold.

 

 

 

 

He knew something must have been showing when Eunji inquired him about it.

 

They were studying outside, catching the last warm days of the early autumn, and Hakyeon hadn't joined them. He’d gone to watch Minhyuk at the Quidditch field.

 

They’d been practicing the latest spells from their respective classes for the past twenty minutes when Eunji dropped her wand and asked:

 

“Aren't you jealous?”

 

Still deep in focus, Taekwoon looked up with a start. “What?” He asked confusedly.

 

“I mean- of course you are,” Eunji shook her head, “but what are you going to do?”

 

“Whit what?” Taekwoon was growing even more agitated.

 

“Hakyeon!” Eunji shouted, throwing her hands up. Her wand trembled on the grass. “I know that look on your face, okay.”

 

So it showed. Taekwoon gulped, nervous now. Cautiously, he asked, “what look?”

 

“It's not like you looked at me like that,” she said, pursuing her lips, “but it was pretty close. Now… It's hard to explain. I just know!”

 

Denying- it was futile at this point.

 

Taekwoon whimpered, throwing himself on his back. The ground was cold, he could feel it even through his thick robes. “It's too late, anyway.”

 

Eunji tutted disapprovingly. “Don't say that.” She took her wand and poked Taekwoon in the head. “I think you should stop sulking, and pay more attention.”

 

Taekwoon felt a tingling sensation but it passed faster than he could think about it, and Eunji's words made him confused yet again.

 

“Pay attention,” he repeated, stunned. “To what, Minhyuk?”

 

“Hey!” Eunji yelled, shoving him on the shoulder. “Don't blame it on the guy that wasn't as oblivious as you and asked Hakyeon out first.”

 

“As oblivious- Jung Eunji!”

 

“What?” Eunji laughed. “You don't need to tell me anything, but I'm sure that, deep down, you know what I'm talking about.” She peered down at Taekwoon as she said that, and she was as pretty as always, Taekwoon thought, just as pretty as when he'd asked her out. But neither then, and nor now, had he been truly in love with her. Now he knew the difference. She smiled, patting Taekwoon arms, and stood up. “Now, since you know, please, Taekwoon- you must look,” and with that she took her book and went back to the castle.

 

It was a long time for which Taekwoon laid on the losing color grass. He only left when the coldness of the ground finally sipped through his clothes and into his bones. It was dinner time, anyway. All that time he'd spent alone, he would have thought about Hakyeon, wondering if he’d really missed his chance, and who else besides Eunji had noticed.

 

That evening he ate so much his stomach hurt, just so he didn’t have to answer Sanghyuk's tricky questions. He also ignored Wonsik's curious glances from the Hufflepuff table. At the end of the dinner he spilled his juice all over himself when Hakyeon stopped by his seat.

 

“You look good, this new color suits you,” he said, touching some of Taekwoon's unruly strands around the cheeks.

 

Nobody had said anything before but it looked like Eunji had changed his hair color when she’d poked him in the head earlier today.

 

The fingers disappeared along with Hakyeon, as quick as his arrival, and the occurrence left Taekwoon with a dirty shirt, and face as red as the rubies in Gryffindor’s hourglass.

 

 

 

 

For a time, it got easy to ignore. Hakyeon seemed happy, so Taekwoon just lay low, so low he even got asked if he had gotten back with Eunji. They had studied a lot together when Hakyeon was busy with Minhyuk. And since they were in different classes, they reminded in silence for the most of it, which served them well.

 

Some things, though, stayed painfully the same.

 

For how much it hurt to see Hakyeon and Minhyuk together, Taekwoon found something that was even harder to swallow. Hakyeon had always been clingy. He didn't shy away from physical contact, but on the contrary- he sought it. The better friend, the more comfortable Hakyeon felt with being touchy.

 

Even dating Minhyuk didn’t stop Hakyeon from draping himself all over Taekwoon. Only when Minhyuk was nowhere around for it, that is.

 

And didn't it make Taekwoon so aware of his and Hakyeon's bodies, oh yes, it did. How warm and strong Hakyeon hands were, and how he held his wand; how pale and clammy Taekwoon's were when he futilely tried to push Hakyeon away. Hakyeon's heartfelt laughter, and his calves pressing into Taekwoon's thighs whenever he thrown his legs over him. There was an endless list of those little details, and each one of them was increasing Taekwoon's suffering tenfold.

 

It was ridiculous how uncomfortable being in love was.

 

Yet, sometimes Taekwoon also felt happy.

 

Hakyeon was throwing the Bombastic Bombs back at Peeves who must have stolen them from one of the students and had kept dumping down the staircase whenever somebody had been climbing them. How Hakyeon was a prefect escaped Taekwoon’s mind, really.

 

“You're staring again.” By Taekwoon’s side, Wonsik stood with his hands in his jeans' pockets. He didn't have his robes on, as he often deemed them unnecessary, in the contrary to the teachers' belief. Taekwoon glared at him. “You are! Better stop him before some teacher sees.”

 

Right. That would be very unfortunate to be seen making even more of a mess than Peeves had actually been doing, especially for a prefect.

 

Taekwoon took his wand out, and with a swift move of his wrist made the bombs roll away, into far corner of the corridor. Peeves let out an incredibly loud series of screeches, and flew away. Hakyeon made a face as he turned to them.

 

“You were three seconds from trouble,” Wonsik said, smiling leniently.

 

“Oh, really,” Hakyeon replied with a withering look, “and what did you do to help me?”

 

“It's all thanks to Taekwoon,” Wonsik admitted solemnly.

 

Just as on a cue, their Charms teacher rounded the corner. Hakyeon squeezed Taekwoon’s arm and gave him a thankful smile that made Taekwoon's heart leap. He schooled his expression into a serious one, before the embarrassment could take over.

 

“Ms. Kim, right on time! I was about to report that-“

 

Taekwoon tuned it out. It must have been the first time the trouble had been stopped and not caused by him. He wondered if it was what people called good influence. The mention of his name made him snap out of it.

 

“-helped me to stop him.”

 

Ms. Kim looked at Taekwoon then, eyeing him curiously.

 

“Mr. Jung,” she said, like she couldn't believe it was him. Point taken, Taekwoon thought sourly. “Well, I'll give both of you three points, then. Mr. Kim, where are your robes?”

 

“On my way to get them, Ms.”

 

She gave Wonsik a skeptical look. “Of course you are. Scoot, now, all of you.”

 

This time Wonsik really went to fetch his robes, leaving Taekwoon alone with Hakyeon. Of course he would do that.

 

“That was a close call,” Hakyeon laughed. His eyes twinkled in the candle lights, and his hair looked brown and red- flickering highlights moving in synch with the fire as the wind disturbed it. When he turned his face, Taekwoon could swear Hakyeon's skin was golden. “Are you hungry? I know it's too early for dinner but-“

 

Taekwoon shook his head. The empty feeling in his stomach had nothing to do with hunger. “How about a nap?” He asked. Better sleep off the urge to kiss his best friend right there and then.

 

Laughing, Hakyeon dragged him up the stairs. Taekwoon was reminded of that time a few weeks back when they had found Room of Requirement, and how after being trapped in the broom closet it had been Taekwoon tugging at Hakyeon's hand as they'd gone in the same direction as now.

 

“Why am I not surprised…” Hakyeon sighed, peering down at Taekwoon over his shoulder as they climbed another set of stairs. “Let's hope the common room is empty.”

 

His common room, Taekwoon concluded. It meant sleeping in a very close proximity. He just dug his own grave.

 

First time in a long while, Taekwoon wished Minhyuk would be there.

 

 

 

 

It was right after Halloween, with the second Quidditch game coming up soon. It took a time for Taekwoon to make something out of it.

 

The weather was gloomy, and for how much Taekwoon liked rain and the autumn season, it didn't help to improve his mood. Classes were hard, with the never-ending amount of homework and practice; Qian was driving them around the Quidditch field until they were sweaty and sniffing; Hakyeon had been going on dates without a fail on every weekend. Taekwoon ended up curled up on an armchair in the Ravenclaw tower a lot, listening to Jaehwan's chatter, or watching him draw. He went back to choir practices he'd had to give up for Quidditch, trying for duets with Eunkwang or Changsub.

 

Taekwoon was coming back from an evening meeting of the musical bunch when it happened.

 

He had to cross path to the Hufflepuff common room on his way back, and it was where he came across Wonsik talking in a low voice to an incredibly distressed looking Hakyeon, with Hongbin's hands on his shoulders. It looked important, intimate even, and Taekwoon took a step back, before they could see him.

 

What had possessed him? He didn't want to listen in, or- spy on them. It would have been normal for him to stumble into them, and yet Taekwoon had gotten scared. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he took a glance over the vase statue behind which he had taken his hiding.

 

Hakyeon's voice was shaky when he raised it to answer them.

 

“You say it like it's so easy!” He said, hands flying up. “It's either I lie, or cut it off.”

 

Moving back behind the statue, Taekwoon bit his lip. You should go, he said to himself, but his legs wouldn't listen. His heart was calling to Hakyeon, to comfort him for whatever reason he'd become upset. Yet, his mind tried to be more reasonable, telling him to back off. It wasn't his place to interfere.

 

With a mix of a heartache and, Taekwoon wasn't sure why, hope, he took a beeline route to Ravenclaw tower. He still had a Transfiguration homework to finish, but when he sat to his books, his mind kept going back to Hakyeon's words. What was it about? Was it about classes? Maybe something he had to confront his parents about, or- could it be about Minhyuk?

 

Staring blankly at his unfinished scroll of paper, he moved the quill away, before it could leave a stain. He wondered if everybody in unrequired love felt this kind of turmoil, if their minds supplied them with an infinite number of scenarios, one more impossible than other.

 

He rolled up his paper, and went straight to bed. Dwelling on that wouldn't bring him the needed solution. Especially when deep down he knew there were only two options he had: to tell, or forget.

 

 

 

 

Taekwoon lost it at the time when for the sixth time in his life the tall twelve Christmas trees stood in the Great Hall.

 

Somebody had come down with a great idea of drowning the prefects' bathroom with colorful bubbles and foam that spilled all over the fifth floor, reaching both fourth and the sixth floors with the enormous amount of it. Almost everyone got stuck downstairs, with some remaining at the seventh floor. Even though neither Sanghyuk nor Sungjae had access to it, the odds were still high that it was their doing.

 

Waiting for the mess to be cleaned by teachers, people gathered around the Grand Staircase. Taekwoon had been trying to recall the last combined antidote recipe they'd learned in class to kill time, when Hakyeon found him. He was panting, and he slumped against the railing with a huff.

 

“I was calming some of the first years,” Hakyeon explained, turning so he could face Taekwoon properly. His robes were askew, fringe in disarray where he must have run his fingers through it; he was as handsome as ever. “Were you this scared, too? Nervous? All I can remember from being here at first year is being incredibly curious.”

 

Catching himself staring at Hakyeon's Adam's apple as he spoke, Taekwoon looked over the stairs. He spotted the youngest looking students at the very bottom of it. They did seem a bit shaken, indeed.

 

He turned his eyes back on Hakyeon. “I think I might have been nervous,” he said, trying to recall how he'd felt. “My sisters made sure to feed me some weird stories.”

 

Hakyeon grinned at that. “My siblings would totally do that if they were, you know- magical.”

 

Taekwoon snorted. Yes, Hakyeon was magical- literally and metaphorically.

 

It took a minute or two for the conversation to resume, and it was Taekwoon to pick it up.

 

“Now,” Taekwoon started, unsure, “are you scared? Have you ever been, since the first year at Hogwarts?”

 

It wasn't often for Taekwoon to speak about such things. Hakyeon must have sensed the seriousness of the question because he stood up properly, and closer to Taekwoon.

 

“Sometimes more, sometimes less,” Hakyeon admitted, lacing it with a soft smile. “But my biggest fears aren't about magic, I suppose.” He cocked his head. “And you?”

 

Hakyeon looked like he was trying to play it cool, but his smile didn't reach his eyes, and he wasn't standing that straight anymore. Taekwoon tried to smile more truly, for the sake of both of them. “I might be the same, then,” he mumbled. He started raising his hand only to stop himself seconds later when he realized what he’d wanted to do- fix Hakyeon's robes, for once. Maybe his fringe, too, and lastly, the smile on his face.

 

Had it been any other day, Taekwoon would have wrestled out of Hakyeon's hand that grabbed his. He must have thought Taekwoon reaching for him was to seek comfort when it was something else, entirely.

 

Taekwoon felt the touch as a jolt of a powerful spell. He didn't know if it started at their joined fingers, in the pit of his flip-flopping stomach, or maybe in his mouth where his tongue thickened and his throat went dry.

 

“Isn't the future the scariest, though?” Hakyeon asked, his robes sliding even further down his arm.

 

Taekwoon was starting to think Hakyeon wasn't real, and that moment was only a flux of his imagination. But Hakyeon was in front of him, his hand palpable in Taekwoon's, and his eyes were staring right at Taekwoon; he could reach out and Hakyeon would be- there, his.

 

But the unreal was also there because somewhere in the crowd Minhyuk must be standing, waiting for Hakyeon, _waiting_ -

 

“The 'now' is scarier,” Taekwoon admitted at last.

 

For a split second Hakyeon's eyes turned sad, but he tightened his lips, and looked away. His features softened when he once again leaned on the railing, peering at Taekwoon over his shoulder. “I think I know what you mean.” Then, Hakyeon gasped, pointing down.

 

Joining Hakyeon over the railing, Taekwoon looked in that direction. There, three people they very well knew, stood. On the both sides of Namjoo were Sanghyuk and Sungjae, with their hands around her waist. Namjoo seemed to be scolding Sungjae, and when she reached to touch his face and pinch his cheek playfully, Sanghyuk mirrored her actions, giggling.

 

“Who would have thought,” Hakyeon said in awe, his astonished expression quickly molding into a fond one. “And here I thought they were all two-timing each other at some point. Aren't they cute? Taekwoon?”

 

They're only in fourth year- Taekwoon had it at the tip of his tongue. He got distracted by Hakyeon's- everything, just inches away as he turned to answer him.

 

His brows were lifted in an inquiry, eyes dark and round beneath them. Taekwoon had always been intrigued by how dark Hakyeon's lips were, how red they became whenever he gnawed at them with his teeth.

 

This time, Taekwoon didn't hesitate to pull up the sleeve of the robe that pooled around Hakyeon’s elbow. Those dark, red lips almost grazed Taekwoon's hand when Hakyeon turned his head to look. But then his eyes caught on something else yet again, and his head snapped up.

 

“Oh,” he breathed absentmindedly, “mistletoe.”

 

Indeed, over one of the paintings that hang behind them, there was a twig of the Christmas plant. The lady in a pale blue bell-shaped dress giggled from the frames. “Are you going to kiss, or not?” She asked incitingly.

 

Taekwoon moved his fingers, over the material and up, to the skin of Hakyeon's neck. There was a quiver, Taekwoon could feel it under his fingertips, and as Hakyeon finally moved his eyes back to Taekwoon, they immediately fell on his lips. That was the last straw that just tore, and Taekwoon closed the gap between them on one breath.

 

It was like tasting something new, an entirely new Barty's Bot bean. Cautious of the flavor at first, and when it turned good – like pumpkin pie, or honey candy – you just gave in. And so Taekwoon did, diving in for more as Hakyeon's lips moved alongside his.

 

It was jerky, Taekwoon mouth twitching, forever uncontrollable, but it was better than any other kiss Taekwoon had ever shared with anybody. When they parted to catch their breaths, and Taekwoon's ears stopped ringing, only then did they hear how loud it had become at the staircase. Taekwoon was too scared to take a look.

 

It was Hakyeon who moved, making their noses brush as he turned his head to the right. “Dear Merlin-“

 

Taekwoon's palm had been cupping Hakyeon's face during the kiss, and he wondered for a moment if it was his hand or Hakyeon's cheek that was so warm. Maybe it was both.

 

Somebody was clapping, now Taekwoon could hear, and it made him snatch his hand away as if they had gotten burnt. Hakyeon, for the most part, looked confused.

 

Taekwoon wanted to say something, apologize maybe, when the voice spoke. It carried through the Grand Staircase in a clear baritone of their History of Magic teacher, surely thanks to a spell.

 

“All the corridors has been cleared, you are safe to enter all of the floors now.”

 

“Finally,” Hakyeon said in an uneven voice. “See you at the dinner!” And with that, he was gone, taking two steps at once on his way up.

 

Taekwoon wished a secret passage would open in front of him so he could disappear from the other students prying eyes. Before he was able to make his legs finally move from where he was rooted in place, Hongbin caught up to him.

 

“You must have been out of your mind,” Hongbin announced. His eyes were round like saucers. He looked around, like he was afraid somebody had been following him. “C'mon,” he urged Taekwoon through the nearest corridor. “I can't believe- from all the places, at all times, you chose-“ he kept on rambling, stopping only when he finally found the usually empty classroom on the third floor. “Listen, Taekwoon,”

 

All Taekwoon had been doing was listening. He flicked Hongbin on the head, breaking his monologue for one accusatory glare which he used to say: “you should have followed Hakyeon.” Hongbin was Hakyeon's friend, in the end.

 

“You’re an idiot,” Hongbin exasperated, earning another hard flick. “Stop it!" He groaned, "I wouldn't have caught up- that's for once. And he should be talking to a different person right now.”

 

Hongbin was right, of course he was, but Taekwoon was stubborn.

 

“And it's the high time he does, if I’m being honest,” Hongbin huffed. “You know they had kind of a fight the other week?” At Taekwoon's shrug Hongbin furrowed his brows. “Anyway, it was about you.”

 

Taekwoon snapped his head up. About him? But-

 

“I didn't do anything!” He protested. “Not- not until today, at least.” For how good it felt to kiss Hakyeon, now it was slowly becoming a bitter memory. If Minhyuk got mad, he had a full right to be so. Taekwoon was ready to get hexed, or even punched.

 

“Exactly,” Hongbin sighed. “Neither you, nor Hakyeon did anything, and yet I can't blame Minhyuk for feeling insecure. Or maybe it was annoyance- the pining is pretty annoying, I must admit.”

 

“Stop, wait,” Taekwoon was getting confused. “Why- w-what? I still don't understand how is any of this-“

 

“Excluding the kiss,” Hongbin threw in with a fiendish smile.

 

Taekwoon ignored the blush he knew must have crept over his face at that. “How any of this is my fault?”

 

Hongbin's long bangs moved as he shook his head. “It's not your fault,” he admitted, “but rather, you’re the cause.”

 

Taekwoon groaned, and went for the door. He was done with whatever Hongbin was trying to say here.

 

“Just- talk to him, okay?” Hongbin didn't exactly try to stop him- he wasn't even looking at him when Taekwoon turned back. “Talk to him for real.”

 

As soon as Taekwoon mustered his courage, he would.

 

 

 

 

See you at dinner- that’s what Hakyeon had said, but he was not at the Gryffindor table when the time came, nor at any other table. Minhyuk barely sat for five minutes and he was already going for the door. Taekwoon didn't even try to hide, so when their eyes made a contact across the Great Hall and Minhyuk nodded sharply, Taekwoon replied with the same.

 

When Taekwoon finished – it was soon as he couldn't swallow much, too nervous for it – he knew he ought to talk to Minhyuk, first. Taekwoon felt like it was some kind of an exam, like the N.E.W.T.s came up too early- and the feeling frustrated him. He wasn't sure what he was afraid of anymore.

 

There wasn't much of a surprise when at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Ravenclaw tower Taekwoon met Minhyuk. He was sitting on one of the steps, head propped on his hands, and he barely sighed when he spotted Taekwoon.

 

“You know,” he started, not meeting Taekwoon's eyes yet. “I think I’ve always knew it'd end up this way.”

 

“Minhyuk, I’m so-“

 

“No, don't be sorry,” Minhyuk said, standing up. “Well, for the kiss- you should.” He sighed again, and this time he dared to meet Taekwoon's eyes. The smile he gave Taekwoon was more of a grimace. “I'm not saying I’m okay with it, but- it's nobody's fault.”

 

Taekwoon’s eyes stung; somehow, he wished Minhyuk had gotten angry. And it wasn't like it was going to be resolved between the two of them only. There wasn't going to be an epic wizard duel where the winner gets Hakyeon's heart, because Hakyeon's heart was his and his alone.

 

“Isn't it in Hakyeon's hands to decide?” Taekwoon voiced his thoughts. Even though he tried to speak quietly, the words carried an echo through the narrow staircase. “Whatever he told you…”

 

“He told me that first of all we are his friends,” Minhyuk said, his hands restless by his sides. “And I want to be that, just- I need some time.”

 

Nodding, Taekwoon made a step forward. Minhyuk let at a puff of breath that ended on a choked off laugh but took a step on his own, and they hugged briefly.

 

“Don't be a stranger, though,” Minhyuk said. “Just an enemy on the field.”

 

Taekwoon let out a laugh because, really- the next game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was going to be a bloodbath.

 

 

 

 

There was a long night before Taekwoon was able talk to Hakyeon, and he spent an entirety of it thinking. Not that it was his choice- he just kept on tossing and turning in his head, going through all possible scenarios, back and forth. For all Taekwoon knew, Hakyeon could kick his ass if he wanted, and Taekwoon wouldn't have any say in it.

 

He tried to remember some of the past events, to gauge the possible outcome, but it was a futile attempt. They had been close for a long time, and since it hadn't mean anything for Taekwoon for a long time, Hakyeon might have never come to this point- to the point of loving Taekwoon, just as Taekwoon loved him.

 

In the morning he was tired, with eyes blurred with exhaustion, and he shook both with it and with nervousness. But he was determined, so he splashed his face with cold water, and came out of the Ravenclaw tower as one of the first students that morning.

 

It was early enough not to cross paths with anyone. Somehow it only made Taekwoon more nervous- the castle seemed abandoned, like he was in some kind of tranquil dream that could end up at any time. The stairs could have thrown him off into an abyss and he would have woken up in his bed, the same quest ahead of him.

 

Some students were leaving through the Fat Lady portrait when he arrived there, and it was only partly a relief. He swallowed thickly, standing there awkwardly with younger students eyeing him curiously.

 

Before Taekwoon could decide if he wanted to go in or keep waiting outside, Jackson appeared in the hole.

 

“Merlin's beard, it’s good you’re here,” he said, flinging his robes up his shoulder. “Hakyeon has been- too much of himself since morning. You coming in?”

 

Taekwoon didn't have a decision, yet, and he opened his mouth – to say what, he didn't know – but then somebody pushed Jackson away from the wall opening, and Jackson whined-

 

It was Hakyeon.

 

Upon seeing Taekwoon, his face made a funny transition from blank, through exasperated, to, finally, a shy smile. It made Taekwoon’s nerves combust, and he felt his mouth twitch uncontrollably.

 

“They should be serving chicken pie any day, now,” Hakyeon said to Jackson. “Save me some if it happens to be today.”

 

Jackson sighed theatrically, and then saluted, his robes almost slipping of his shoulder. Merlin knew when he was going to put it on properly. “Duly noted,” he confirmed. “I saw some mistletoe this way,” he added, ducking Hakyeon’s attempt at strangling him.

 

Looked like everybody, if not seen, then at least heard about their kiss. Taekwoon shouldn’t be surprised- it had happened in front of the whole school. Suddenly, his shirt felt too hot on him, the memory making him embarrassed. Hakyeon gave him an amused smile when he started fanning his shirt. Taekwoon then stopped when Hakyeon took a step closer.

 

“Now you feel embarrassed?”

 

Taekwoon let go of his shirt. “What is this…” He mumbled, feeling his cheeks warming up, curling over a smile.

 

“Ask this yourself!” Hakyeon nagged. “You have the worst timing, Jung Taekwoon, and I'm considering hexing you for the damages.”

 

“Hexing me,” Taekwoon repeated flatly. “I guess it's better than a punch in the face.”

 

“Whatever fantasies you have-“ Hakyeon cut himself, flushing, and Taekwoon stared at him in astonishment. It should be nothing else but awkward, and yet Taekwoon found it endearing as well. Hakyeon huffed. “Anyway, I know you talked with Minhyuk.”

 

“He’s not mad at us.”

 

“I know,” Hakyeon sighed, moving away to lean against the wall when the portrait opened to let a new group of students out. “He's too nice for his own good. And I hate it, he should be furious!”

 

“I don't like it either,” Taekwoon confessed. It was the truth- he felt like he deserved to at least suffer over it.

 

“And I hate that I’m so, so relieved…”

 

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said, softly, and that name had never felt like this on his tongue.

 

Hakyeon looked up, and his eyes pulled Taekwoon in. He closed the gap between them, and he was kissing Hakyeon again.

 

This time, Hakyeon seemed less surprised, and he responded right away. His lips curved over Taekwoon's, and he tilted his head to fit them better between his. It was on instinct when their tongues touched, the tips barely grazing against each other. And it was Taekwoon who gasped into the kiss then, his heart picking the speed anew.

 

Taekwoon found himself pushed against the wall the next second, and the force of it made the air whoosh out of his lungs.

 

“It's the second time, and you still forgot to ask first,” Hakyeon said in a voice sweetly breathless. “I really might punch you, one of those days.”

 

Taekwoon’s confidence seemed to evaporate in Hakyeon's presence lately, and so Taekwoon ducked his head, biting down a smile.

 

“Isn't it something lovers would do,” he mumbled, trying to make Hakyeon embarrassed in turn. He really did get the punch this time, right on the arm. “H-hey!”

 

“You wouldn't know, would you,” Hakyeon snorted, and his cheeks did color but his eyes stayed trained on Taekwoon- he saw when he dared to take a glance. “Kiss me again.”

 

And so Taekwoon did, with Hakyeon humming into it contently. If Hakyeon was holding onto Taekwoon's robes too tightly, crinkling his shirt along the way, Taekwoon didn't comment. Getting scolded by the teacher later would be worth it, if it meant kissing Hakyeon now.

 

“Whoa,” somebody said, loud enough for them to hear. Technically, they were still standing right next to the Fat Lady portrait.

 

Hakyeon broke the kiss but didn't step away. Taekwoon found himself too embarrassed to check who it was. He recognized the voices that spilled out through the hole next- Bomi and Eunji.

 

“Whoa!” Bomi repeated the word but in the more exaggerated fashion. “So it finally happened.”

 

The first person had been Jongin, sleepy and still in his pajamas- Taekwoon found out when he turned at Bomi's words. By her side, Eunji’s expression was sheepish.

 

Hakyeon slid his hand down, to slip his fingers between Taekwoon's. “And when will you finally stop meddling?”

 

“It wouldn't make me any good if I’m going to work for the Daily Prophet.”

 

Hakyeon laughed out loud, bumping his arm into Taekwoon, and he smiled involuntary; Hakyeon's laugh had always been infectious.

 

“I was just checking,” Hakyeon replied with a wink. Eunji rolled her eyes, and pushed Bomi to go.

 

They sprinted down the stairs, and made Hakyeon scream after them to slow down.

 

“Move out of the way, boy!” The Fat Lady hollered. Jongin had been standing in the passage the whole time, and he didn't look more awake than before, even the slightest bit. Only the Fat Lady's shrill voice made him blink and sober up some.

 

“Jongin,” Hakyeon called, “at least fasten your robes if you intend to eat breakfast like this. It could get us both scolded, c'mon.”

 

Jongin protested that it wasn't his intent at all but then couldn't explain why he'd been outside in the first place. They dived into a conversation about charms making you do stuff, as they slowly moved down, right to the Great Hall. Taekwoon didn't even mind the ever moving around stairs that made them wait three times because not even once did Hakyeon let go of his hand.

 

 

 

 

“We still need to talk,” Hakyeon said as he poured Taekwoon a glass of apple juice. He let Hakyeon put food on his plate, just because Taekwoon knew he liked doing it. “You don't want to do it, I know, but you better tell me everything.”

 

Kissing wasn't going to resolve everything, sadly, and Taekwoon huffed, grabbing a fork. There were those tiny sausages for dinner again, and they, in the contrary to said conversation, couldn't wait. And they didn't make Taekwoon embarrassed.

 

He only nodded, stuffing his mouth with food. He put the sausage onto Hakyeon's plate, too.

 

“You can't back off later on, just so you know,” Hakyeon warned, eyeing his plate suspiciously. “Communication is important, so-“

 

“Hakyeon.” Taekwoon held Hakyeon wrist loosely, making him look up at him. “We're going to talk, I promise.” Somehow Hakyeon managed to get bread crumbs all over his lips, and Taekwoon reached to brush them off without thinking. “Eat,” he urged Hakyeon who was now looking at him quizzically over the table, cheeks coloring prettily.

 

“It's interesting how they aren't acting anything special, and yet my mind still screams 'gross'.”

 

“It's going to be seriously gross when I brush your mouth with a broomstick, Oh Hayoung,” Hakyeon retorted quickly but not without his ears going red to match his cheeks. Taekwoon almost dropped his fork to pinch them. Almost.

 

Getting bold came too easily to Taekwoon, and he should have gotten used to being embarrassed a long time ago. It was just with Hakyeon he felt it ten times stronger. Everything about Hakyeon felt this way.

 

 

 

 

As promised, they talked. It took time, big amount of time, and a lot of prodding, but they did. Hakyeon made Taekwoon say- everything, every embarrassing detail he'd been hiding until now.

 

“Would you ever realize, though? Without all the prompting?” Hakyeon asked at last.

 

Taekwoon was already exhausted. It’d taken a lot of willpower to open up, and this question only made him feel bad.

 

“I think it first crossed my mind when I went on a date with Wonsik,” he answered truthfully.

 

He’d forgotten about it, that at some point during that day his mind had wandered to Hakyeon: what he'd had done, say, how he'd had acted. Taekwoon had loved Hakyeon as a friend for so long it really got some incitement to show him there was something more.

 

“I pushed it away that time, I guess,” he continued. There was a frown on Hakyeon's face he didn't like, and there were words threatening to escape that felt like too much even inside his head. Taekwoon bit down on his lip, “but you didn't say a thing, either.”

 

“Don't make me say why out loud,” Hakyeon said with a quip. “We already established we were both idiots, so there is that.”

 

It sounded like the end of the conversation so Taekwoon leaned in for a kiss. Both their lips were chapped as they had sat for the past hour outside. It was time to go back into the castle, to warm their fingers and toes.

 

Hakyeon's lips were cold but his breath was hot inside Taekwoon's mouth as he deepened the kiss. It felt like it was possible to get warmed up from the kiss alone.

 

“Let's get inside,” Hakyeon said, kissing Taekwoon one last time, high on his cheek. It really felt hot against his skin.

 

There was still time until dinner but they went into the Great Hall anyway- way less climbing. It was warm enough inside to turn their cheeks from frost-red to heated-red. There weren't many students at the tables, but on top of the Ravenclaw one sat the big mountain owl. It was Taekwoon's, and it had a letter for him.

 

“What could it be?” Hakyeon asked curiously. He sat down, peering at Taekwoon unrolling the scroll. The owl made a noise, and when Taekwoon petted her big head, she took off.

 

He didn't answer, busy scanning the text. Only when he finished, he found Hakyeon eyes and smiled down at him. “It's from my mother. I forgot I asked my parents about the Quidditch Championships over summer, and they promised to check what they could do.” Taekwoon waved the paper, his smile growing by the minute. “My father got us the tickets- you can go with us!”

 

Going back to his feet, Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon into a hug. Taekwoon let go of the letter without care, catching Hakyeon by the waist.

 

“You remembered,” Hakyeon said as he pushed back to look at Taekwoon. “I was supposed to go with Minhyuk, but then- well,” his smile turned downward for a second, “thank you.”

 

Taekwoon was ready to say something embarrassing, his nerves tingling just at the thought of the oncoming words, when a hand tapped his shoulder.

 

“Please, don't corrupt the prefect.” It was Eunkwang, and he was grinning at them, with yawning Changsub at his back. “What's up?”

 

“Taekwoon got us tickets for the Championships!” Hakyeon said proudly. His hands were on Taekwoon's shoulders, still.

 

Changsub immediately perked up. “You too? Nice! We are going with Minhyuk.”

 

Taekwoon could feel Hakyeon's fingers flexing, and his body slumping against his. It was still awkward between them, Taekwoon knew and, to be honest, he didn't want it to stay that way. The two of them had been friends for far longer than Taekwoon and Hakyeon. It would be sad if they were to lose it now.

 

Minhyuk had said he needed time, and the Championships were in half a year; it seemed long enough enough to recover. Or so Taekwoon hoped.

 

“We should make some plans to meet up,” he said. Over Gryffindor table, Minhyuk just appeared, glancing at them over the top that was yet to be filled with food.

 

Changsub pumped the air. “Excellent! We definitely must meet over butterbeers one of those days and make bets.” He rubbed his hands. “I'm going to inform Minhyuk,” and with that he was jumping over the benches.

 

Just in time for the food to arrive, they settled over the table. The students started to gather up in earnest. From the Gryffindor table, Changsub was waving a piece of chicken at them. Taekwoon sighed, Eunkwang by his side snorted, and by the other Hakyeon was waving back, just this time Minhyuk raised one of his hands with a thumb up.

 

Under the table, Taekwoon found Hakyeon's hand, and intertwined their fingers, squeezing lightly. Even in the bustle of the Great Hall he could hear Hakyeon's happy hum. Everything was slowly falling into place, and there were lots of things to look forward to. The only missing thing was a Christmas present for Hakyeon, but there was a week left to figure it out.

 

They had time.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it!! i hope you enjoyed it and there weren't many mistakes haha it took me a month to write so sometimes i got confused oops. (minhyuk gets his happy ending just later okay i wouldn't let him suffer too much ;;)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about placing all the charas in hogwarts houses or just anything :D  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/rikli) / [askfm](http://ask.fm/hybridrep) / [tum](http://rikli.tumblr.com) [blr](http://aayeo.tumblr.com)


End file.
